Supernatural: The Story of Dean, Sam and Jill
by bibzelll
Summary: Dean, Sam and Jill Winchester were brought up as hunters after their mother was killed by a demon. After their father goes missing, they set out to find him and kill the demon and whatever else gets in their way. Currently at the end of season 2, will eventually catch up with season 8.
1. How It All Started

**A/N: I started this fic in 2010 and I have had a bit of a hiatus after chapter 9. I'm back though and I'm planning on plotting this one out all the way to season 8! So sit tight, it's going to be a long ride, but totally worth it. I'm currently re-uploading chapters 1-9, the ones that were posted before my hiatus. I'll be correcting some grammar mistakes and the format of paragraphs.**

**I hope you enjoy this story of Sam, Dean and their sister Jill. Happy reading!**

* * *

It was two days before Christmas, December 23d, 1986. A beautiful, blonde woman stepped into the nursery, and switched the lights on. ''Say goodnight to your sister, boys,'' Mary Winchester said, smiling. A boy, not older then three years old ran to the crib at the other side of the room. An older boy, seven years old, hurried after him, and looked over the head of the little boy, into the crib. ''Goodnight Jill,'' he said, leaning in and kissing her forehead.

''Night, Jill!'' the little boy exclaimed, and he jumped up and down, wanting to kiss his baby sister goodnight too.

''Easy, Sammy,'' Mary laughed, as she raised him off the ground.

''Hey, Dean.'' The eldest boy turned around, smiled, and ran towards the man who was standing in the door opening. ''Daddy!'' he said, and he ran into the open arms of his dad, who picked him up.

''Hey, buddy! So what d'ya think, think Jill is ready to toss around a football yet?''

''No, dad!''

''No?'' John Winchester chuckled. Mary smiled, and walked past him. ''You got 'em?'' she asked.

''I got 'em.'' Mary smiled, and went to put Sam to bed in the other room. John smiled, and sighed. ''Sweet dreams, Jill.''

Sam was already in bed, and John put Dean in his too. ''Goodnight, Dean,'' John whispered, and he kissed his son on his forehead. ''Night, dad,'' Dean said, and his father closed the door.

Mary woke to the sound of the baby alarm, which was jamming. ''John?'' she said, half awake. She turned her head, but her husband was not in bed. She sighed, got out, and made her way over to the nursery. She walked into the room, and saw a mans silhouette. ''John? Is she hungry?''

''..Shh..''

''Hmkay,'' she replied, and went back to her room, when she noticed a flickering light, at the end of the hall. She walked towards is, and tapped it a few times. It stopped flickering, and she shrugged. She wanted to go back to her room again, but then she noticed flashing light, from downstairs. She slowly walked down the stairs, and realized it was the TV. She also realized, that John was sleeping in the chair in front of it. She gasped, and ran back upstairs.

''Jill!'' she cried, as she ran up the stairs, back into the nursery. She stopped when she saw the figure again, this time facing her. She could recognize those eyes anywhere. ''You!'' she hissed.

The man looking at her grinned. ''It's time, dear,'' he said.

John woke to a horrible scream, coming from upstairs. ''Mary?'' he yelled, getting up, and running upstairs. He burst into the nursery, where he thought the screaming came from, but there was nobody there, except Jill. He walked to the little baby's bed.

''Hey, Jills. It's okay,'' he said, stroking the baby's cheek. A crimson drop fell on the sheets of the bed, followed by two drops on Johns hand. He slowly looked up, and saw the most gruesome image he had ever seen in his life.

Mary was stuck to the ceiling, her belly ripped open, causing the blood dripping, and a horrified look on her face. John gasped, and fell on the floor. That was when she suddenly burst into flames, filling the entire ceiling of the room.

It took a few seconds for John to come to his senses, but when he did, he got up, picked Jill from her crib, and ran out of the nursery. He met Dean and Sam in the hall, they rad heard the noise, and ran out of their rooms.

''Take your brother and sister outside as fast as you can, don't look back! Now Dean, go!'' he told his son, as he handed Jill over to Dean. He watched his kids run down the stairs, and he turned around and ran back into the nursery, desperately wanting to save his wife. But he couldn't.

Dean ran outside, with Sam's hand in his, and Jill on his arm. ''It's okay, Sammy,'' he reassured Sam, who was looking at the burning house with big eyes. Then their father appeared, picked Sam up, en led Dean away from the house quickly. He could already hear the sirens in the distance, and people started gathering round the house in a large circle. John sat his kids down on his car, and took the baby in his arms. In his grief, he could only think one thing.

_What the hell happened to my wife!?_

* * *

The road was empty, except for the black Chevrolet Impala '67, with it's roaring motor. It was a rainy, dark day in Pennsylvania, and the sun was beginning to set. Two kids were sleeping in the back of the car, leaning into each other, while in the front, John Winchester was focusing on the road ahead, and a young man was staring out of the window, listening to the music playing. Dean had reached his 17th birthday, just a month ago. On his birthday, they had killed a pretty pain-in-the-ass spirit in Ohio.

Dean looked at his father. He had his eyes on the road, barely moving them. Dean admired his dad. He was so fearless, and he could bust just about anything. He wanted his dad to be proud of him, so he did what he was told, looked after his brother and sister, and tried to be the best son he could be. And that was hard sometimes. He didn't like to admit it, didn't want to seem weak in his fathers eyes. But sometimes he just wanted to cry. It was tough, taking care of your two baby siblings when you're 7, 8, 9, whatever, years old, and your dad is gone all the time. But he couldn't think about those things, not when he was on duty. And when his dad was back, he couldn't either, obviously. So he kept it to himself, and suffered in silence.

In the back of the car, Sam woke up. He had been sleeping with his cheek resting on Jills head, so now his cheek felt a little numb. He yawned and sat up straight, causing Jill, who was leaning into him, to slide a little further down, now resting her head to Sams side. He petted her hair, and looked out the window. ''Where are we, dad?'' he asked.

''Pennsylvania, son,'' John answered, grabbing the steering wheel a little tighter.

''Are we going to a motel?'' Sam asked, yawning again, clearly tired.

''Yeah, son, we are. Just a little further, and then we'll stop, and get you a bed, kay kid?'' John answered, and he looked at Sam in the rear view mirror.

''Okay,'' Sam smiled, and he looked out the window again.

After fifteen minutes, they reached a motel, and John parked the car. John got out, and opened the back door. He lifted Jill out of the car, who was still asleep, and handed her to Dean. ''You wait here now with Sam and Jill. I'll get a key,'' he said, and he walked over to the reception. Dean nodded as he took Jill in his arms.

''Sam, can you close the door,'' he said when Sam got out of the car the other side. Sam closed his door, walked round the rear of the car, and closed Jills door too.

Five minutes later, John came out of the reception again, en lead them to a room. It was small. A living room, two bedrooms and a bathroom. One big bed, and two single ones. Sam and Jill got the large bed, and John put them to bed instantly. Dean was pretty tired too, so he went to bed not long after his siblings. But John didn't. He had things to do, arrangements to make, people to call. Just like every night. Dean left the bedroom door open when he went to bed. Just like Sam and Jills door.

When Dean was almost asleep, his father came into the room. ''Dean?'' he said. Dean opened his eyes, and sat up. ''Yes,'' he answered.

''I have to go somewhere. I will probably be gone for a couple of days. Monday, you, Sam and Jill have to go to school. We'll be staying here for a while, so everything's already set up. Can you do that for me, son?''

''Yes sir,'' Dean answered.

''Good. See you in a few days, Dean.''

Dean watched his father leave the room, and heard the front door later, when his dad left. He sighed. The last school he'd been to, they stayed at for about two months. He didn't know how long they would stay here, but it couldn't be long. Just like every other place they had stayed.

* * *

''Dad can I pleeeaaaase come this time? I mean, I'm totally ready for it!''

Jill practically followed her father all the way from the front door to the trunk of his car, to the front door of the car, to the trunk again, and to the front door of the car again. John sighed, turned around and rested his arm at the opened door, looking at his daughter.

''Look kid, it's not safe. You have to stay here, with Sammy. We'll be back soon,'' he explained, and stroked Jills light brown hair. He stepped into the car, where Dean was already sitting, and closed the door. The engine roared to life, and Jill watcher her father and brother drive off. She crossed her arms, sighed, and went back inside. Sam was at the table, reading some sort of magazine. She sat across the table looking down at the magazine.

''Whatcha reading?'' she asked. Sam looked up.

''Oh, just something about a school,'' he answered. Jill looked at him.

''Dad will never let you go, you know?'' she said sadly. Sam looked down.

''I know he doesn't like the idea. But I'm going anyway. I really want this, Jills.''

Jill smiled. She thought her brother was brave for sticking up for himself, but the idea that he was going to leave her was really hard. Not that she didn't want to be alone with Dean and her dad, she loved her brother and dad a great deal. But it just wouldn't be the same.

''It's not fair. Dean get's to go with dad, but we don't. I mean, don't you want to go?'' Jill muttered to her brother. Sam shrugged.

''Not really... I don't like doing this stuff...'' he said. Jill wasn't surprised by his answer. She knew Sam didn't like the whole hunting thing, and that he would be happy to leave for college.

* * *

And he did. A year later, when Sam was 18 years old, he left for college in Stanford. Jill was broken by his departure, and wanted to keep in touch with Sam, but John wouldn't have any of it.

''You are not going to your brother. He left us, and we have to move on, Jill,'' he said, when Jill asked her father if she could go visit him.

Jill spent the next four years with her dad and brother Dean, who she grew closer with. They were really alike in a lot of things. Jill had copied her brother by wearing a leather jacket and jeans, but skipped the boots, and traded them for just regular all stars. She also had the same light green eyes as her brother, liked pretty much the same music as her brother, and really enjoyed the hunting they did. But she knew she shared stuff with her other brother too. She had the same wavy hair as Sam, and her hair might have been longer, but the similarity was there. She also had potential to go to college probably, but she never really wanted to. Or, she didn't have the guts. She saw how Sams absence effected her dad, and she didn't want her father to be angry with her too. She wanted him to take her seriously, and be proud of her. And for that she had to work hard, and certainly not leave for college.


	2. Woman in White

''Damn it. Pick up the damn phone dad!'' Dean blurted out when he slapped his phone shut angrily, and threw it in the back of the car. Jill fought to hide a smile.

''You know... You could have tried hanging up _after_ saying that,'' Jill smiled at her brother. Dean gave her an warning look, giving Jill an even harder time not to smile, but she knew he wasn't really mad at her. He was worried though, and so was she. They hadn't heard from their father in about three weeks, and that wasn't like him.

''But where do you even want to start looking?'' Jill asked, fighting with a map, trying to find out where they were. Dean probably knew, since he knew everything, or so he said, but Jill hadn't a clue.

''We start by getting Sam.'' Jill dropped the chart, and looked at her brother.

''Are you kidding me? Really!?''

''Yeah, Jills. He has to come, dad's missing. He has to know.''

Jill was still shocked, and kept staring at Dean.

''Stop looking at me funny,'' Dean said uncomfortably.

''But... We haven't spoken Sam in like.. months! The last time either of us called was months ago! D'you think he will.. Just come with us?''

''I don't know... But he has to come. He just has to...''

They arrived in Stanford in the middle of the night. Jill was asleep, with her head leaning against the window of the door. Dean leaned over to the back of the car, searched for his phone, found it, opened it, searched through his phone, found what he needed, and held the phone to Jills ear. She shot awake as Metallica blurted in her ear, and sat right up.

''CRAP, Dean... I hate you,'' she groaned, and she slowly got out of the car, just like the laughing Dean.

Dean broke into Sams place without a sound, and they enter the little place. Jill closed the door a little too loud, and froze.

''Crap,'' she whispered. ''Sorry.''

They walked on, and after a few second, a ''thud'' disturbed the silence.

''Damn. That was my leg,'' Dean groaned softly. Jill had no idea where in Sams house they were, and wanted to ask Dean to just switch on a light and call for Sam, when someone attacked Dean. They fought a little, until Dean had him pinned to the floor.

''Woah, easy tiger!'' he said, smiling.

''Dean?'' Sam said, looking at his brother, then looking around. ''And, Jill?'' he said, spotting his sister. Jill smiled and have an awkward wave.

''Yeah, hi..''

''Little out of practice, Sammy?'' Dean grinned, until Sam quickly moved, and pinned Dean to the ground.

''Or not,'' Dean added, ''get off me!''

After explaining Sam why they were here, and meeting Jessica, Dean and Jill took Sam outside.

''Okay, so dad's missing? And... You two want me to go look for him?''

''Yeah, Sam,'' Dean said, stopping next to his car, and turning around to face Sam. Sam sighed, with a smile on his face.

''I can't just leave, okay? I have my life here.''

''Yeah, and your father's missing. And we need your help to find him,'' Dean replied, opening the trunk of the car.

''How did you lose him anyway? Why weren't you with him?'' Sam asked.

''We were doing a voodoo gig, somewhere in New Orleans. Doesn't matter though.''

''Wait, you were doing that without dad?''

''I'm 26, dude. I can take care of me and my sis. Anyways, we have to look for dad, and if it wasn't important, we wouldn't have come to pick you up.''

That made sense. Sam had to think about this, but there probably was no time anyway.

''Look guys... I have to be back first thing Monday, kay? I have this really important...thing. So, I'll come, but I have to be back by Monday.''

Dean had to think about that. ''Fine,'' he finally said, slamming the trunk shut.

Sam went back to get his stuff and explain to Jessica what was going on, and Jill got in the car. Dean was already seated, staring out the window. Jill wanted to say something, but didn't know what. After a long moment of silence, something popped into her head.

''I guess I have to...move to the backseat, huh?'' she muttered. Dean smiled.

''If you want Sam to come, that's probably one of the conditions.'' Jill grinned, and got out of the car again. She didn't really like sitting in the back, but she hadn't felt so excited in months. She was truly happy that her lost brother, was finally back with them, even if it was for only a couple of days. Sam came walking to the car, and stopped when he reached Jill.

''So... Gee, Jills. How long has it been,'' he said, smiling at his sister.

''I don't know, man... But... I'm happy to see you again,'' Jill replied, and she moved forwards, hugging her brother tight.

* * *

''Thank god, fresh air,'' Jill groaned as she got out of the car, shut the door, and leaned against it. ''I forgot I hate riding the backseat. I call shotgun for the next ride,'' she panted, with her eyes closed.

They had arrived in Jericho, the last place their dad had been, as far as they knew. They found the motel room that John had used, and when they had spread their (read Dean's) stuff everywhere, Dean went out to get food, and Sam started to do research on the place.

''So, there is this thing... men have disappeared from the town. I think dad had found something,'' Sam said, as he scanned the paper articles pinned to the wall.

''Yeah... Looks like it has to do something with a woman's death,'' Jill added, looking at one of the newspaper articles.

''Are you guys going to check that out?'' she asked, hoping Sam and Dean would maybe spend some time together.

''Sure... why not,'' Sam shrugged.

* * *

Jill groaned as she woke up. She had heard he door close, and besides that, she smelled a horrible smell. She blinked a couple of times, making out the figures of her brothers.

''What have you two been doing. I've never smelt anything like that in my life,'' she said, getting up from the chair she was sitting in.

''That would be Dean,'' Sam said, suppressing a smile.

''Yeah, yeah. You two chuckleheads chat along, I'm getting a shower.''

* * *

Sam's phone rang, and he picked it up. Jill didn't pay attention to the call, but she did when Sam suddenly got up. He looked out the window.

''He's right, come on Jill. The feds got Dean,'' he said, grabbing a his backpack with stuff. He sneaked out of the backdoor, followed by a confused Jill.

''Wait, how did they find out? And... What did they find out?''

''We went to the sherrif, saying we were federal agents. Guess they found out we're not,'' Sam explained, looking around the corner to see if it was safe. ''Come on, we'll come back later.''

Sam and Jill hid in a quiet place near the motel, and passed the time chatting. They were sitting on the soft ground of a park.

''So... I still can't believe you're here... With us. I mean... I never expected it. After you left...'' Jill trailed off into silence, not sure how to finish. Sam looked down.

''Yeah, I know. You know, I never wanted to leave _you. _Or Dean. It was just... The way dad raised us... It wasn't my kind of life. It had nothing to do with you, and believe me, I hated to leave you there. But I just...couldn't stay.''

''I know. It's just... Dad may be rough on us, and especially on you... But he really loves you. I could see the pain in his eyes when you left. He missed you so much, Sam. But he couldn't keep you with us. And that's why he acted the way he did, I think. I'm not saying he did good. But...maybe it helps you understanding him.''

Sam nodded, still looking at the ground. ''Yeah, well... It wouldn't have killed him to call me once he got past the fact that he couldn't put a leash on me. But I guess his pride was too big.''

Jill sighed, and looked away. She knew it was no use trying to reason with him. Neither with her dad, for that matter. They were both so stubborn. She looked at her brother again, and smiled. She hadn't even noticed the way the had grown. He was really huge. Tall and buffed up, probably for his girlfriend. Jill chuckled at that thought, and Sam looked at her.

''What's so funny?'' he asked.

''You,'' Jill answered. ''It's unbelievable how **big** you got. Now you really are my big brother.''

Sam laughed. ''Well that's not so hard, is it? What are you, five eight?'' he chuckled.

''Hey!'' Jill laughed, throwing a handful of grass at him. ''I'm five ten, okay, and I like my length! I'm actually pretty tall for a girl. Better than having to duck every time I walk through a door, so I don't bump my head,'' she smiled. They laughed, and went silent again. Jill suddenly felt a flush of sickness through her stomach. Well, not sickness...more like a wave of adrenaline. How she had missed these kind of conversations, and she hadn't even realized it.

''You know what I'd really want?'' Jill began. She knew she shouldn't say this, but she had to.

''For you to come with us. From now on, I mean. Just... Be on the road, us three, or four if we join dad again...I know it wont happen... But that's how I see things,'' she said, looking at Sam. He reacted exactly the way she expected. His lips formed a thin line, and he looked anywhere but in her eyes.

''I miss you, Sammy,'' Jill said, leaning forward, trying to meet Sams gaze. ''I really do.''

He looked at her, with a stern look on his face. ''Don't, Jill. Please don't,'' he said.

''Do, Sam. I have to say this, or I will regret it. I hate it without you.''

Sam got up, and grabbed his backpack. ''Come on, Jill. We have to go back.'' Jill closed her eyed, and sighed. She wished she hadn't said anything. But she just had to.

* * *

''Okay, I'm going to have a talk with the husband of Constance. I'll call you later,'' Sam said, and he grabbed his jacked.

''Kay, bye,'' Jill said, not looking up from the books she was looking into. The more she read about the folklore, the more became clear. This woman, Constance, accidentally drowns her kids, then commits suicide, but can't move on to the after life. So maybe she didn't accidentally drowned her kids. Why else would she kidnap men? Jill and Sam came to the conclusion that her husband had cheated on her, and out of anger, she drowned her children. And now, she is haunting men who are unfaithful to their women. That made sense, so Sam went to talk to the husband, and Jill stayed behind.

''Hello?''

_''Hey Jills, it's me.''_

''Oh hey, Dean. Did you get out?''

_''Course, you know me.''_

''Yeah, I do, but good.''

_''Where's Sam at?''_

''Eh, he went to Constance's husband, to talk.''

_''Is he gonna be late?''_

''No, I think he will be back any minute. But you can try calling him.''

_''Yeah, I was just checking if you were okay.''_

''Well I am.''

_''Good. Seeya soon, kiddo.''_

''Bye, Dean.''

* * *

The door opened and closed again with a bang, making Jill look up. ''Hey guys, I think I figured-''

Jill didn't finish her line. ''What happened to you?'' she asked, seeing Sams ripped shirt.

''I got a little visit of the Woman in White on my way back,'' Sam said, sitting down, and looking at Dean.

''Yeah, and he screwed up my baby,'' Dean added. Jill frowned.

''She still drives...right?'' she asked. Dean looked up quickly, with an extremely shocked face.

''Of course she does, don't talk like that,'' he scowled. Jill grinned.

''Okay. Well, I wanted to say I found a way to bust her ass out of here to the after life, but I guess you guys already did that?''

''Yep,'' Sam, said. ''Turns out we were right. About the cheating, drowning kids, suicide, revenge thing.''

''So... That means we're done.''

''Uhuh.''

''And... That means we're going back to Stanford?'' Jill asked, with a hint of sadness in her voice. Sam nodded.

''Guess so,'' Dean said, gathering his stuff. ''Come on you two, get your gear, we have to be back before Monday.''

* * *

Sam got out of the car, and so did Jill. She was sitting in the front seat, long live calling dibbs, but she wanted to say goodbye to Sam.

''So,'' she said, her hand in her pockets. ''Guess this is it huh? I just want to say... I had fun. Rooting through stuff, unraveling mysteries with you... It's a shame you have to go.''

Sam nodded, and smiled awkwardly. ''Well, I won't forget. And I hope that I will see you more.'' He hugged Jill, smiled at her once more, and went into his apartment. Jill watched him go, and stepped back into the car.

''Okay. So, where to now?'' she asked Dean, who was looking at his phone.

''I don't know, but we'll figure out where to go. We just need to get a hold of dads scent, and follow him until we-'' Dean stopped talking, as he looked up at Jill, or rather looked passed her through her window. Jill followed his gaze and saw orange flickering light coming frown Sam's place.

''Wait here!'' Dean commanded, as he jumped out of the car, and ran towards the building. Slowly Jill got out of the car, and looked at the burning building, with her heart racing in her throat.


	3. Wendigo

**So, I got this question if Jill was the one with the special powers in stead of Sam. Well, that will be explained somewhere, when it's time. All I want to say is that Sam still has his powers, he was still blooded by the Yellow-Eyed Demon when he was 6 months old, so that doesn't change. It's not like.. official though, so if you have any good ideas about that, please tell me :D.

* * *

**

Sam shot awake, causing Jill to jump a little too. Dean was driving, and he looked at Sam. ''You okay?'' he asked his brother. Sam nodded. ''Yeah,'' he said. ''Nightmare?'' Dean asked, looking at Sam with one of his looks. Sam didn't answer. But Jill knew he had had a nightmare. Ever since that night. The night she and Dean took Sam home, and Dean had seen the flames in Sams room. The night Dean pulled Sam out of the burning room, where Jessica was killed. The same way mom had been killed. Jill had never seen Sam so caught up in disbelief, grief and anger. It hurt her seeing her brother like that, but she understood. And she couldn't help, though she was ashamed of it, liking it a little to be on the road with both her brothers. But there was something in the air. Nobody spoke of it, but there were a million questions the three of them wanted to ask. To each other, to their father. But it wasn't the time and place, so they kept quiet.

''D'you want to drive for a bit?'' Dean asked Sam. Jill frowned in protest. ''Why does he suddenly get to drive? I never do.'' Dean looked at her in the rear view mirror. ''Because I don't trust you with my baby,'' he smiled, and Jill stuck her tongue out in reply. ''Well?'' Dean pressed on, looking at Sam. Sam laughed. ''Look Dean, I'm fine. I just want to find dad, okay? I don't even know why we're going to investigate this place. He wont be here anyway.''  
''Well it's the only lead we've got. So maybe dad's gonna meet us there, or he has something else waiting for us there. But we have to check this out. So, dad left us coordinates. Where was it, Sam?'' Sam looked at the map he was holding. ''Ehm, Blackwater Ridge, Lost Creek, Colorado. But, the coordinates point to this big forest. Why would dad send us to the middle of nowhere?''

* * *

They enter the rangers house, not really looking for anything, when a man in a uniform walks up to them. ''Can I help you three?'' he asked. Dean turns around, quickly thinking of some lame excuse. ''Yeah, we're eh,-''  
''We're doing a paper... On natural wildlife... For school,'' Sam said. Dean nodded in agreement. ''Bull,'' the man said, with his hands on his belt. ''You're with that Haley girl, aren't you?''  
Dean looked at Jill for a second. ''Yea, yes we are. My sister here and Haley, they are.. like this you know,'' he said, accentuating the word 'this' by crossing his index and middle finger. The man scoffed. ''Well, I will tell you the same as I did to her. That forest is big, and he hasn't been gone for more than 48 hours. She heard from him just yesterday. Now that isn't really a missing person, is it?'' he said, as if the three of them were total morons. Dean shook his head. ''Right. Anything else?''  
Dean shook his head again, chuckling. ''No sir. But, maybe you could.. give us some paperwork? You know, of the date he would be checking out and stuff, so I can show that to Haley?''  
The man considered that, but agreed eventually.

Dean laughed as they got back to the car, with the papers in his hand. ''So, let's go check out this thing, huh? Maybe it's something.''  
''I don't think it has anything to do with dad, Dean,'' Sam said, stopping at the car. Dean shrugged. ''Maybe not, but it's worth checking out, right?'' Sam shook his head, but stepped into the car, and shut the door. Dean looked at Jill. ''Oh no, don't you give me that look,'' he started. ''But Dean, come on-''  
''I'm not having this conversation right now, Jill.''  
''But Dean, he's having a hard time! His girlfriend just died, and he wants to kill the SOB who did it. Surely you must understand.''  
Dean looked at Jill, serious this time. ''Yeah, I do. But we don't know what is going on here, so I say, we are going to check this out,'' Dean said, and he got into the car before Jill could say any more.

''Hey guys. I found some stuff out. I did some research after you called and sent me the video of that guy camping. There definitely was something moving out there. I found out that over the past years, some other campers have gone missing too. Back in 1982, 8 people have gone missing. Before that in 1959, and in 1936.''  
''Every 32 years,'' Sam nodded, seeing the pattern. Jill nodded. ''Yeah, and that's not the only thing. In 1959, there was one survivor. A kid. And I know where to find him.'' Dean smiled at his sister. ''Good job, kiddo. Now let's go and visit this dude.''

''Woah. That scar wasn't just a bear scratch,'' Sam said, entering the motel room they rented. ''This thing has to be monstrous,'' Jill nodded in agreement. ''So, what do we do? Go out there and see if we can find the thing?''  
''Sounds like a plan,'' Dean said, and after cleaning up, they went out again, to go to the woods, and hunt the sucker down.

They arrived at the woods, where another car was parked, and three people were just leaving into the forest. As they got out, the people seemed to recognize Sam and Dean. ''So, are we going hiking?'' Dean smiled. The girl looked at him. ''You are coming with us? And... Who's that?''  
Dean looked at Jill. ''Oh, that's ah... A new ranger. She's coming with us to y'know, get into the job and stuff,'' he chuckled, putting his arm around Jill, who glanced at him with killer eyes.

After Dean and the guide-dude Roy had some kind of argument, or, a testosterone battle was more like it according to Jill, they went into the woods, looking for signs of life.  
After some searching, they found the destroyed camp of the brother of the girl and boy, who came with them. ''Oh my god,'' the girl breathed, as she got down, and picked up a pretty messed up cellphone. Jill looked down at her sadly, and laid her hand on the girls shoulder. ''We'll fin your brother. I promise.'' Se girl looked up and smiled. ''Thanks,'' she said with a cracking voice, as she got up.  
That was when a horrible scream filled the woods. ''HELP!'' a mans voice called. Jill looked around. Everyone was still here. So that could only be one person. ''Come on!'' Dean said, and they went into the woods, tracing the voice. They reached open spot, but there was nobody there, and the noise had died. Dean looked around, and Sam turned. ''Come on, we have to go back. This w-''  
He stopped. ''Where is Jill?''

* * *

Jill struggled to breath. A big, slimy hand covered her mouth, and she could barely breath through her nose. She tried to scream, but it was no use. Her back and legs ached from the scratches the beast had given her, and tears streamed down her face in pain. She was dragged to the entrance of a cave, and the Wendigo took her deep down, to it's lair, where nobody could hear her screams.

* * *

''JILL! Dammit! Jill, can you hear me!?'' Dean yelled, running back to the last place he'd seen her: the ruined camp. He threw his saltgun on the ground in anger, and looked around, to find any trace of his sister. ''Look, there,'' the girl Haley said, and she pointed to the ground. Where she pointed was a fresh trace of blood drops, doing into the bushes, and probably further. Dean started walking to the trace, when they heard growling nearby, and a couple of bushes shook. ''Wait,'' Sam said, and he brought his saltgun up in defense. Now behind him the bushes shook, and there was growling. The guide, Roy, shot at the bushes, and there was more growling, angrier this time.  
''Come on guys, we have to run. Go!'' Dean said, and he pushed the others in the other direction. They ran into the woods again, but when Dean looked behind him, there was no sign of Roy. ''Dammit,'' he said, following the others. They reached the same open spot again, and stopped again. ''Is Roy gone too?'' the boy asked, with a trembling voice. Nobody answered. Sam took Dean apart. ''I think I know what it is. I mean, he can replicate a human voice, he's super fast. Where's dads journal?'' Dean reached in his pocket, and gave Sam the journal. ''Look,'' Sam said, after he found the page he was looking for. Dean studied the page. ''Are you kidding me? A wendigo? Great. Then we really need to find the son of a bitch. Jill better be all right, cause I'm gonna this the son of a bitch of he did something to her,'' he growled.

It started to get dark, and they couldn't go on in the dark, so they set up camp, and made a campfire. Sam didn't feel like joining the others, and was sitting on his own, playing with a stick. The last week had been the weirdest, most horrible week he'd even been through. So much had happened, and he understood so little of it.  
Dean sat down in front of him, sighing. ''How you holdin' up?'' he asked his younger brother. Sam shrugged. ''We should have kept a closer eye on Jill.'' Dean nodded. ''I know, Sammy. But we'll find her. I wont leave this place without her, and killing this thing.''  
Sam turned his head. ''I don't even know why we're still here. Why couldn't we just leave when we figured out dad wasn't here.''  
Dean thought for a second. ''I think dad want us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business,'' Dean said. Sam didn't respond. He really didn't like this 'I'm-sending-you-on-quests' thing from his dad. But it was their only lead. ''I know you want to find dad, and find Jess' killer. But you have to have patience, Sammy. This thing, finding dad... It can take a while. You have to be prepared for that.''

The next day, they decided to follow the blood trail that Jill left. It looked like she'd lost a fair share of blood, and Dean and Sam were starting to get worried. Just when Sam was going to tell Dean the trail had stopped, the ground underneath them creaked, and they fell down a hole. They landed in a damp, dark hole, which trailed off into a maze of tunnels. Sam helped the two others up, and Dean shone into the cave with a flashlight. ''Okay. Guns wont work on this thing, so we're going to have to torch it. Stay close.'' They slowly moved through the tunnels, away from the daylight. It was completely dark, except for Dean's light, and Sam lit his flashlight too. It was quiet as they walked on, until they heard unstable breathing, and soft moans in the distance. ''This way,'' Dean said, and they hurried down the tunnel. They ended up in a room, where several body's were hanging. The boy and girl who were with Sam and Dean recognized their brother, and hurried to him. Dean looked around, and spotted Jill, hung up on her hands from the ceiling. He ran towards her, and put his hands on both her cheeks. ''Hey, hey, Jill. Wake up, y'hear me,'' he said. Sam put his arms around her waist, and lifted her a little, so that the pressure was off her arms. Jills blinked a few times, and growned. ''Dean?'' she said with a cracking voice. ''Where have you been man, I've been screaming my lungs out for you guys,'' she chuckled, her eyes still half closed. Dean breathed in relief, and quickly cut er loose. Sam laid her on the ground, and went over to the others, to cut their brother loose too. ''Are you okay, are you hurt?'' Dean asked, inspecting Jills bloodstained clothes. ''Those are two opposite questions, Dean'' Jill smiled. ''I think he gave me a few fair cuts on my back and legs, but nothing I can't handle. Dean nodded. ''Yeah, well I'm going to have to look at them when we get back to the motel. I don't think you know how much blood you've lost, sis.'' Jill shrugged. ''I'm still here, right? Come on, we have to torch him. He's a Wendigo, as you probably know, so we don't have much time-''  
''Woah, you're not going to torch anything,'' Dean interrupted her, as she was getting up. ''Sam it going to get you out, and I will torch the bitch. Sam,'' Dean said, and Sam walked up to them. ''Hey Jills. You okay?'' he asked, but he already knew the answer. ''Yeah, I'm okay,'' Jill answered. ''You take Jill, and lead the others out, okay? I will find the thing and kill it.'' Sam nodded, and picked up Jill. She winced in pain, the wounds on her back ached as she was lifted by Sam.  
As Dean went left, yelling things like: ''Hey, psycho! I'm here, come and get me. Yeah, I taste goood!'', Sam led the others to the right, trying to find a way out. When they saw the end of the tunnel, a soft growling was starting to get louder, and Sam stopped walking. ''Okay, come on you guys. There is the way out, so you go already.'' The others walked to the exit, and Sam turned around, seeing if he could spot the thing, still carrying Jill. The growling became louder and louder, until Sam could nee the ugly, deformed face of the Wendigo. He turned a little, so that Jill was behind his body, bur he never kept his eyes from the beast. He had no clue what to do, and he feared the worst, when a voice shocked him.''Hey you,'' Deans calm voice said. The creature turned around quickly, only to be lit on fire by Dean. He screamed, burst into flames, and dissolved. Sam sighed, and looked at Dean. ''Right on time,'' he breathed. Dean grinned crookedly. ''Always am, huh?''

* * *

''Here we go. Can you move?'' Dean asked, when he laid Jill down on her bed, back in the motel. ''A little,'' she said, trying to sit up. ''Just wait a sec, kay?'' Dean said, stopping her movement with a wave of his hand. He searched through one of the bags, and got out a first aid kid. ''Can you roll on your belly and move your shirt up?'' he asked, getting out some weird liquid stuff Jill didn't like the sight of. ''I guess,'' she said, rolling onto her front. She pulled her shirt up, and revealed four large scratches, diagonally from her right shoulder blade down to her left hip. Dean lowered his arms and cussed softly. ''What?'' Jill asked, trying to look at his face. ''Is it bad?'' Dean gulped. ''No kid, it's fine. I'll patch you up,'' he said, poring some of the liquid on a wipe, and touching her back. Jill winced in pain, and grind her teeth. After a while, Dean stopped torturing her with the burning stuff, and started on her legs. ''You have to take your jeans off,'' he said, waiting before he did anything. ''Fine, do it,'' Jill said, still in pain. She unbuttoned her jeans, and Dean carefully took them off. It wasn't a big deal, he'd seen her in her undies a thousand times. But this was different, seeing her all cut up and ripped open. Her legs were pretty damaged, but not too serious. He cleaned the wounds, and put bandages around each of her legs where it was needed. ''Okay, now you can stand, and I can do your back,'' Dean said, stepping back. Jill slowly got up, and turned her back to Dean again. She pulled her shirt up, and Dean bandaged her back. ''Okay, kid. You're all fixed up.'' Jill pulled her shirt down, and turned. 'Thanks, Dean.'' Dean nodded, chuckling. ''Anytime, well, rather not actually. Just... Don't ever pull one of those on me again, okay? You scared the hell outta me back there.'' Jill smiled and looked at the ground. ''So have we heard anything of dad?'' Sam shook his head. ''Nothing,'' he said. ''Well, I say we hit the road, and look for some evil sons of bitches to kill while we're at it.''

* * *

**=O. How's that for some brotherly concern? I promise, things will get a lot more... Big-brother-ish in the future xD. I really enjoyed writing this episode :D. Hope you liked it, and I'll update soon! Please review :D!**

**x**


	4. Bloody Mary

**Okay so, Jill was left with a pretty big mark on her back ;o. Anyways, let's get on with it. And I don't own Supernatural, or any of the characters I'm talking about, except for Jill.

* * *

**

Dean was tapping his hands on the steering wheel, on the beat of the music that was playing. They stopped at a diner, which was a little while away from the highway.

''Think you can eat again, Deanyboy?'' Jill asked as she got out of the car, and put a wisp of light brown hair behind her ear that had been tickling her face.

''Whatcha talkin' about?'' Dean asked, shutting the door.

''Oh y'know, after that airplane stuff... I mean, even I didn't know you were scared of flying. And you pulled some pretty cute faces back there, you know,'' Jill remarked, with an angelic smile on her face. Dean glanced at her. ''Oh yeah? Well you didn't look so brave when the plane was dropping a thousand miles? Or did you think I didn't see you?''

Jill chuckled. ''I think you were a little too busy screaming like a girl.''

''Guys,'' Sam smiled, getting in between the two siblings, who were now only a foot away from each other, and looked like they were about to get in a fight. ''Let's not do this right now, kay? Maybe after you've eaten, you will be less grumpy, and have a better sense of humor,'' he added, addressing Dean a little more than Jill.

They were eating at the diner, Dean having some sort of hamburger with everything on it, while Sam and Jill stuck to a salad and bread.

''Hey, look at this,'' Dean said, munching on a bite of his burger. Sam and Jill, who were sitting next to each other, looked at the newspaper Dean had put in front of them. ''Man died of a stroke... And his eyed had dissolved? Wow... Sounds appetizing,'' Sam said, raising an eyebrow.

''Where is it?'' Jill asked. ''Toledo, Ohio,'' Dean said. ''Think it might be something.''

* * *

It was 2 AM, and Dean was still driving. He wasn't tired, so he would drive a little further. Jill on the other hand, was fast asleep in the back of the car, until she shot awake. It took her a few seconds to see right, when she saw a figure next to her. She gasped, and backed away. ''Sam, Dean!'' she said, how could they have not noticed him, but there was no reaction. ''They wont hear you, you know.'' The voice of the man was calm, and steady. Jill grabbed Deans shoulder, since he was the one in front of her, but he still didn't respond. ''This is your dream. They can't see me,'' the man said, turning his head and facing her. Jill felt a wave of disgust through her stomach when she looked into the bright yellow eyes. ''What do you want?'' she breathed.

''To have a talk. I figured you might wanted to know what happened nineteen years ago?'' the Yellow-Eyed Demon said calmly. Jill frowned. ''And why would you tell me?'' she asked.

''Because you have to know. If you don't you wont be of any use.''

Jill sat up, not afraid he was going to hurt her anymore. ''Okay... So tell me.'' The demon smiled. ''See, first of all... That night your mother caught me in your room, was not the first night I was at your house. Three years before, when Sam was only six months old, I stood at his crib. And you know what I did? I dripped one, two, three drops of my demon blood in his baby mouth. Nothing special.'' Jills eyes widened. ''What does that mean?'' she asked. The demon shook his head. ''Everything in time, dear. Then, three years later, I did the same to you.'' Jill brought her hand to her mouth, and touched her lower lip, as if she could feel the blood still lying there. ''It was a coincidence your mother walked in on me, but she had it coming.'' Jill couldn't even respond anymore. She didn't understand anything he was saying.

''Oh, I think it might be better if you would not mention this to Sam and Dean? Since it will only cause trouble, right? I mean, if they knew you were the reason I was in your house in the first place... Your mom wouldn't have died if I wasn't there, hmm?'' Jill suddenly felt guilt dripping all over her body. Mom was dead because of her? But what did all this mean? What did this demon want with her? Or Sam?  
She looked up again, wanting to ask more questions to the demon, but he was gone.

Then Jill gasped awake, for real this time. ''Jill! Man, how fast were you asleep? Come on, we're at a motel. Don't you want a decent bed?'' Dean had opened Jills door, and was ducking so he could see her face. Jill nodded, and slowly got out of the car.

''What's wrong? Your wounds still ache?'' Dean asked, concerned. Jill shook her head. ''No... No it's nothing, just forget about it,'' she said, immediately feeling stupid, since that sounded far from convincing. Dean shut her door. ''Where is Sam?'' Jill asked, changing the subject. ''Getting a room. But don't you change the subject on me. What's going on. You look like you've seen a friggin'... Wendigo.''

Jill didn't dare looking Dean in the eyes, he'd know something was up immediately. ''I... don't know. My wounds are fine. It's just... I'm tired.''

Dean sighed. ''You know you can tell me things, Jills. Kay? I don't want you all...wasting away in silence, and suddenly breaking. If something's up, tell us. We can help you.''

''It's all right, Dean, I'm just tired.''

Dean sighed again, and turned when he heard Sam coming. ''They only had one or two queens,'' Sam said, holding a key.

''I'll share with anyone, if I could just get some sleep,'' Jill muttered.

''Come on then, let's get you to bed,'' Dean said, looking at Sam, who'd also noticed Jills behavior. They went to the room Sam had paid for, and entered. There were two large beds, and Jill let herself fall on the nearest one. She got under the sheets without changing, and fell asleep almost instantly.  
That night she didn't dream at all.

* * *

Jill woke up at 6:42 AM on the little clock n the nightstand, and she got out of bed. Dean had been sharing the bed with her, and he was still sleeping. Jill decided to take a shower, and clear her mind a bit. She washed her hair, and brushed her teeth. _It could have been a dream, of course... Well, it was, but...maybe it was not the actual Demon himself. Just something I made up. Ugh, this is insane. __**I'm**__ insane._

When Jill came out of the shower, she wiped the mirror clean, and looked at herself. She looked the same as always. Nothing seemed wrong with her, in a...demonic way. She turned so she could see her back. The four streaks that the Wendigo gave her a couple of weeks back, were now healed wounds, but they were still red and hurt if you touched them a lot. The kind of wounds that leave ugly scars. Her legs weren't so bad, those weren't as deep. But her back had been pretty messed up. If it hadn't been for Deans caring...  
Jill waved the thought away, dried herself off with a towel, and got dressed. When she got out of the bathroom, Sam was awake.

''Hey,'' Jill said, pulling her hair back in a ponytail. ''Hey, Jills. How are you?'' Sam asked as he got up from his bed. He had been tying his shoelace on the side of his bed, and he was already dressed. ''Fine, you know... Just the usual,'' Jill said, getting a small bottle of juice out of the fridge.

''Really?'' Sam asked, sitting down at the table. Jill sat next to him. ''Yeah, why do you ask?''

Sam shrugged. ''Dean and I had a little talk,'' he started, but Jill sighed in protest, and was starting to get up.

''Wait, I'm not going to give you a speech or something. I just wanted to know if you're all right?'' Sam asked, not wanting Jill to take off. ''Yes, I'm fine. Look, if anything's up, I'll tell you guys, okay?''

Sam nodded. ''Anyway, yesterday I've been doing some research on the place, and I didn't find anything unusual going on...''

It was silent for a while, until Dean groaned, and slowly sat up. He looked at Jill and Sam. ''Well aren't you two a chattering pair of grannies. Why is it so quiet in here?''

He got up, and joined Sam and Jill at the table. ''Guess what I found out when you two were sleeping like baby's. The family of the dead guy, Shoemaker, will have some kind of mourn thing going on today. We can talk to the family there,'' he said, doing a wiggly thing with his eyebrows, before getting up and hiding in and bathroom.

After Sam and Dean went to the morgue, they picked up Jill and drove to the Shoemakers house. ''Nice place,'' Jill said as she shut the door, and looked up at the house. It was what you called, the typical Wisteria Lane house. The three entered the house, and looked around a bit. They walked to the backyard, and spotted a group of girls, about Jills age, and a few younger ones. Dean, Sam and Jill walked towards them, and stopped.

''You must be Donna,'' Dean asked one of the girl. She nodded. ''Yes.''

''We're really sorry,'' Sam said. The girl nodded and gulped. ''Thanks,'' she said.

''We worked with your father... Can we ask you a few questions?'' Sam asked. The girl nodded again. As the boys asked Donna the questions, Jill walked off, and started investigating the house. She walked up the stairs, and went into the bathroom, where it all had happened. There wasn't really anything unusual, except for a few traces of blood left on the floor.

She inspected the mirror too, but there was nothing to see. Jill stopped moving when she heard footsteps coming from the corridor. She walked out of the bathroom, and saw one of the girls from downstairs, walking towards her.

''What are you doing here?'' she asked. Jill shrugged and laughed. ''I had to use the bathroom,'' she said. The girl raised an eyebrow. ''Yeah right... What's going on here? Those guys you're with, asking weird questions...''

Jill sighed. ''Look... We think something happened to Donnas father.''

''Yeah, a stroke,'' the girl replied. Jill shook her head. ''We don't think so. We don't know what's going on yet, but you know what?''

Jill reached into her pocket, and got out a piece of paper. She searched her jacket for a pen, and when she found it, she wrote down Sams phone number. ''When you notice anything strange, out of the ordinary... You can give us a call. It's not my number, but the one of the...large guy, downstairs,'' Jill smiled, giving the piece of paper to the girl, and she walked away.

''So, did you guys find anything out?'' Jill asked,when she got back downstairs and met her brothers in the kitchen. ''Yeah, seems like the youngster summoned Bloody Mary to her bathroom,'' Dean said, picking up something from a plate, and shoving it in his mouth.

''But why would Mary attack her father, in stead of her?'' Sam asked in general. Jill shrugged. ''No idea. Oh, Sam, I gave this girl your number... She was asking questions and stuff, so I said that if she noticed something, she could give us a call.''

When they got back to the motel, Dean stayed behind, and Sam and Jill went to do research. ''I already searched through some stuff, and it seems like there are over 50 versions of the Bloody Mary story, so there is really no way to start,'' Sam said, as they walked into the local library.

''Well, we can start by searching for uncommon deaths in town in the past,'' Jill replied. They stopped walking at exactly the same time. ''Great,'' Sam said, glancing at the 'out-of-order' computers. ''This just got a whole lot harder.''

Sam and Jill went through newspaper articles and books in the library, but there were no unusual deaths or murders.

''Just awesome,'' Jill said, as they walked out of the library again. It was starting to become dark, and they stepped into the car, and drove back to the motel.

The door of the motel room opened, and Sam and Jill entered the room. Dean looked up from a news article, and looked down again. ''And?'' he asked. Sam sighed. ''Computers were broken. We had to search through all the newspaper articles, but didn't find anything,'' he sighed as he let himself fall on his bed, and he closed his eyes. The last time he'd slept decently... He couldn't even remember when that was. Weeks? If he could just...close his eyes...for a minute...

Sam gasped as he woke, and his eyes shot open. Dean looked at him sideways. Sam relaxed again. ''Why did you let me fall asleep?'' Sam asked quietly. It was morning, and he'd been sleeping through the night. He didn't have any dreams, except for the usual one. He was surprised he managed to sleep through the night.

Dean smiled. ''Cause I'm an awesome brother. What d'you dream about?''

''Lollipops and candy canes,'' Sam answered, not wanting to talk about it.

''Yeah, sure,'' Dean said, stroking the skin around his mouth with his thumb and index finger, like he often did.

''Where's Jill,'' Sam asked.

''Getting breakfast,'' Dean answered.

Sams cell phone vibrated, and he got it out of his pocket. ''Hello?'' he groaned into the phone.

_''Hello''_ said a sobbing voice through the phone. _''I got this number from a girl at Donnas house. She said to call you if anything strange happened. My name's Charlie,'' _she cried_._

''Charlie?'' Sam asked, sitting upright, looking at Dean. ''Just, calm down, okay? What's going on?''

The girl sobbed through the phone. _''It's my friend, Jill, she died just-''_

''Wait, what?'' Sam interrupted her, with a seriously shocked expression on his face. Dean was interested too now, and made a 'what's-up' motion with his head. ''Jill died? What are you talking about?''

Dean frowned and jumped up from his chair, but Sam raised his hand, wanting to hear the girls reply.

_''Yes, one of the girls sitting with me and Donna... She was a friend of mine, I just found out.''_

Sam relaxed and shook his head at Dean, who breathed in relief, turned around, and walked a bit through the room.

''Okay, just relax. Where can we meet you?'' Sam asked. He nodded. ''Okay, we'll be right there.''

Sam flipped his phone shut, and got up. ''A different Jill,'' he said awkwardly, looking at Dean, who was staring at the floor, nodding. ''Yeah... Okay that was probably the biggest shock I ever had in my entire life,'' Dean said, and he grabbed his jacket. ''Let's go meet this girl.''

Sam nodded in agreement, and quickly wrote down on a piece of paper where they were going, and left it on the table for Jill.

The next day, Sam got a call from Charlie again. Donna, her friend, had said 'it', in the school bathroom, and Charlie had freaked out, 'cause she'd seen Bloody Mary. Dean and Sam hurried to her house, to help her, while Jill stayed back at the motel.

Jill had figured out there was a pattern. All the victims had had secrets, which involved someone else dieing. Mr. Shoemaker had killed his wife, probably, the other girl Jill had killed a boy in a hit and run, and now Charlie. She must have done something too.

Sam found out that Mary Worthington was killed by someone, who cut her eyes out. That was in front of a mirror, and where ever that mirror traveled, so did the spirit of Mary Worthington, also known as Bloody Mary. The only question was: how to kill her?

''Jill, you coming?'' Dean called. Jill was still in the bathroom, and Sam was already in the car. Jill stood in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection. She had thought about this all day. The only way to get Bloody Mary, was by summoning her. And Jill was sure Mary was going to come after her. But she couldn't tell Dean and Sam. She'd never. They would blame her, hate her, for the death of their mother. And besides, if she told them, it wouldn't be a secret anymore anyway.

''Jill!?'' Dean bellowed.

''Coming!'' Jill said. She sighed, turned, unlocked the door, and followed Dean to the car.

They stepped in, and Dean drove off. ''Hey guys, I have an idea...'' Sam said. ''Maybe...if we want to get Mary to come, we have to summon her. And...well if I summon her, she will come after me.''

Dean sighed. ''You know what, that's it.''

He pulled over, and stopped the engine. ''This is about Jessica, isn't it?'' he asked, looking at Sam. Sam looked down, just like Jill, who didn't want to join in the conversation. ''This had to stop, Sammy. Saying her name in the middle of the night, the nightmares... It's gonna kill you. And it wont work anyway, cause Jill and I know about it, so it's no secret.''

Sam sighed. ''Yes it is. I haven't told you everything.''

Dean raised his eyebrows. ''Told me what?''

Sam chuckled. ''Well, it wouldn't be a secret if I told you, would it?''

Dean raised his eyebrows even more, looking completely stunned. ''No,'' he eventually said, with an whatever-look. ''Well, I don't like it, so it's not gonna happen.''

''And you wanna let all those people die in the future? Look man, we have to do this if we want to stop Mary.''

Dean didn't respond. He just sat there for a while, then started the car and drove on.

Dean fought with the lock for about thirteen seconds, before it clicked open, and they entered the mirror shop. It was creeping Jill so many mirrors in one place. ''Okay, we need to find Marys mirror first, before we can do anything else,'' Sam said, shining around with a flashlight. Dean went one way, Sam and Jill the other. They looked around, but there were hundreds of mirrors probably, and it wasn't an easy task to find it.

''I don't think it's here,'' Dean said in the distance, after ten minutes of searching. Sam stopped walking, shining on a mirror with his flashlight. ''Eh, I think it is, Dean.''

Dean walked over to them, and looked at the mirror. It was the same one as in the picture.

''You sure about this?'' Dean said to Sam. Sam nodded, and stood in front of the mirror with an iron bar in his hands. He sighed deeply once, and then said: ''Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary...''

He looked at Dean and Jill, then looked back at the mirror. ''...Bloody Mary.''

At the same time, bright lights filled the room behind them. ''Crap,'' Dean said, looking behind him. ''I'm gonna check it out, you two stay here and smash everything that moves.''

Jill was holding an iron bar too, and was next to Sam. She knew that if she looked in a mirror, there was a chance that Mary would come after her too. She looked in the mirrors around her, and suddenly spotted a girl. She was in her late teens, and looked horrible. Long hair, draped over her face, torn up and dirty clothes, and her hair and clothes were both covered in blood.

The moment Jill saw it, she moved forward, and smashed the mirror. Sam jumped, and turned to her. ''You're seeing her?'' he asked, bewildered. Jill panted, adrenaline pumping through her vanes. ''Yeah... And she's creeping me out,'' Jill answered, looking in the original mirror of Mary. ''But... What did you do?'' Sam asked, not understanding.

''I can't tell you Sam,'' Jill said, and she jumped forwards again, smashing another mirror. ''Come on, come in this one, bitch,'' Jill groaned, standing before Marys mirror again. Then she saw her. Bigger this time, life size. Jill felt a heavy, stabbing pain inside her head. Like someone was stabbing her eyes from the inside out. ''You brought him there. It was because of you that your mother died. Wasn't it!?'' Mary hissed. Jill could feel the blood streaming over her cheeks, dripping from her chin. She dropped to her knees, and Sam dropped besides her, taking Jills face in both his hands. ''Jill? Jill can you hear me?'' he asked, wiping some of the blood away. But Mary wasn't leaving. She was still speaking to Jill, and Jill alone could hear it.

A big smash sounded when Dean hit the mirror as hard as he could with the iron bar Jill had dropped, and the stabbing pain in Jills head stopped. Dean knelt down next to Jill too. ''Are you okay? Man we have some serious talkin' to do when we get out of here.''

Dean and Sam helped Jill getting up, and put her arms over each of their shoulders. They started walking, but stopped when they heard glass moving. They turned around, and saw Mary crawling out of the mirror frame, all 'The Ring'-like. All three of them dropped to their knees, fresh blood flowing from their eyes, but Dean grabbed one of the mirrors, and showed it to Mary. Clearly, she saw Bloody Mary in the mirror, and slowly she melted, and got trapped into the broken pieces of the original mirror. Dean threw the mirror he was holding away, so no traces of Mary were left.

''Okay, come on,'' he said, and he helped Jill up again, who was completely out of here. Sam and Dean took her to the car, and laid her down across the backseat. They got in, and drove back to the motel. ''So what was all that back there? I thought the plan was that Mary came after you?'' Dean asked.

''I know,'' Sam sighed, shaking his head. ''But she wouldn't tell me. Guess we have to ask her later.''

When they got back to the motel, Dean carried Jill inside, and laid her down on one of the beds. He cleaned her face with a wipe, and gathered their stuff. Slowly, Jill woke up. She felt weird, but all right. She got up, and sat on the side of the bed. ''Woah... That was the weirdest sleep-ish thing I've ever experienced...''

Dean didn't respond to her, but crouched in front of her. ''Jills. Why don't you tell us what happened back there, hmm? Why Mary came after you?''

Jills face dropped, and she looked down. ''I...can't. Sorry guys. But I just have to keep this to myself.''

Dean knew from the look on her face there was no use arguing with her. She'd never tell them. But that didn't mean he was okay with it. He got up, and grabbed his bag. ''Lets go,'' he said, sounding almost insulted. Jill followed her brothers outside. That night in the car, nobody spoke a word.

* * *

**That's it, guys. Hope you liked this chapter. So, I've been talking about some stuff with ****ImmatureEvil,**** and we've come up with some pretty awesome stuff. That's not important now though, so you're just gonna have to wait for that. But I can tell you, not just Sam and Dean have something big waiting for them in the future :D. **

**x**


	5. Home

**Hey guys. I just wanted to ask you if you could pleeaase review :D. I can see in the stats that a lot of people read my fic, and I'd appreciate it if you'd just say what you think. It really motivates me to write more, haha :P.

* * *

**

Sam gasped and sat up, waking up from one of his nightmares again. He gulped, and panted, until he caught his breath again. He wiped the cold sweat from his forehead, and got out of bed. This hadn't been an ordinary dream. It hadn't involved Jessica or her death. He'd seen a woman, screaming, banging on the window. Who was she, and why did she see him?

But that wasn't the only thing that was bothering him. He'd recognized something. A tree, in front of the house. But where had he seen it before?

''Man,'' Jill said, awkwardly turning around, looking at her back with her shirt pulled up a bit. ''This friggin' bee thing still hurts. D'you think I'm allergic or something?'' she asked Dean, walking to him backwards so he could see the red patch on her back. He looked at it from the corner of his eyes.

''Ah come on, Jills. Not gonna cry over a little bee sting?''

Jill raised her eyebrows, let go of her shirt and turned to him.''You should have seen your face when you got stung by them. And who got to pull the stings out? That's right, me.''

She sat down at the table, opposite of Dean, and looked at Sam. ''What are you up to?'' she asked him. Sam was sitting on his bed, with a note block and a pen, drawing something. ''Wait, I've seen this,'' Sam muttered to himself, getting up, and he searched through some stuff and got Johns journal out of a bag. He flipped through the pages, until he found what he was looking for. A photo. He held it next to his drawing, and looked up.

''Guys I know where to go next,'' he said.

''Where?'' Dean asked.

''Back home. Back to Kansas,'' Sam said.

Jill and Dean looked at him. Dean gave a little chuckle. ''Okay, random. Where'd that come from?''

''Eh, this photo was taken in front of our old house, right? The house where mom died?'' Sam asked, walking over to them, and laying the picture down on the table. On the picture were John, Mary, a seven year old Dean, a three year old Sam, and a two months old Jill, in front of a house.

''Yeah,'' Dean confirmed, looking at Sam.

''And it didn't burn down, right? I mean, they rebuilt it?''

''I guess so yeah, but what the hell are you talking about?''

''Okay, look, this is gonna sound crazy, but, the people who live in our old house... I think they might be in danger.''

Dean wanted an explanation from Sam, who blabbered something about having dreams and trusting him,but it went too fast for Dean. ''All right, just slow down, would ya?'' he said, getting up, letting out an uneasy chuckle. ''First you tell me you got the Shining? And then you tell me I gotta go back home? Especially when...''

Sam looked up. ''When what?''

''When I swore to myself I would never go back there?''

Jill looked at Dean. She hadn't seen him so torn in ages. She got up, not sure what to so, so she just stood there. Sam got up too. ''Look... Dean we got to check this out... Just to make sure.''

Dean had turned his back on Sam, and turned towards him again. ''I know we do,'' he finally said.

They pull over in front of the blue, nice looking house. Jill got out of the car, and looked at it. It didn't look like there had been a fire. Dean stood next to her, hands in his pockets, face firmly.

''Are you gonna be okay?'' Jill asked, looking at him. Dean looked down on her, smiled for less than a second, then looked back at the house. ''Let me get back to you on that,'' he said, and the three of them walked to the house.

Sam rang the doorbell, and after a while, the door was opened by a woman. ''Yes?'' she said, looking at the three of them.

''Hi, I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean, and my sister Jill. We used to live here, and we wondered of we could maybe...have a look at the place again?'' he asked, interrupting Dean, who was probably gonna say something entirely different.

The woman told them she had found old photos of them in the basement, and let them in. She walked to the kitchen, getting some juice out of the fridge for her son. He was two years old or so, and clearly loved juice. Jill smiled. ''So you're a juice lover too?'' she said, looking at the drinking toddler.

Dean and Sam talked with the woman for a bit, and found out there were some issues with the house. Flickering lights, scratching sounds. And the 'thing' in the closet of the daughter. The woman waved it away, of course there wasn't anything in her closet, but Sam and Jills eyes met, and they knew they were thinking the same thing.

They decided to stay, and when they stopped at a gas station, Dean went to go to the bathroom. Jill and Sam were sitting in the car in silence. They hadn't mentioned the Bloody Mary incident once after it happened, but it bothered both of them. Sam had told his secret. He knew Jessica was going to die, before she actually died. He had had nightmares, days before it happened. That had been his secret. But Jill never told hers.

Jill knew that this was the moment for Sam to ask her about it. And he did.

''So, Jill... You know you eventually have to tell us what your secret is. The one Mary came after you for,'' he said, looking at her over his shoulder. Jill looked down. She was so not in the mood for this right now. Or ever.

She sighed. ''Look, Sam... I really don't want to talk about it-''

''But you have to. I mean, it's better not to have secrets like that. Like Dean said, you shouldn't keep these things to yourself, you'll snap eventually.''

''Look who's talking,'' Jill scowled, glancing out of the window from the corners of her eyes. Sam looked at her meaningful, sighing. The door opened, and Dean got into the car. Jill shifted in her seat, and looked out of the window. No way she way going to tell Sam now. Or in the near future.

They visited an old friend of John, at the garage. As always, Sam and Dean asked the questions, and Jill stayed behind in the car. She groaned. It used to be so different. Not that she disliked the fact Sam was here, she was super excited, still, that Sam was with them on the road, but it used to be just her and Dean. Two is such a more convenient number then three. They always pretended to be cops, and when people asked about her age, Dean would make up some insulting excuse, about her being 'just an intern'. She'd always freak out on him after that, but she could also laugh about it. But now that Sam was here, she was just...useless.

Dean and Sam stepped into the car, and Jill awoke from her daydream. ''So, we found out dad went to see this palm reader. We looked for some names in a phone book, and found Missouri Mosley. Dean recognized it from dads journey, here, look'' Sam said, handing the journal to Jill, who took it. At the top of the first page was written: _I went to Missouri, and I learned the truth._

''He didn't mean the state?'' Jill asked, looking up.

''Apparently not,'' Sam said, taking the journal back. ''So, we're going to see her now.''

They arrived at Missouris house, and got out. They entered the place, and sat down in the waiting hall. After a few minutes, a man and a woman walked into the hall. ''You're wife's crazy about ya,'' the woman said with a sweet voice. She let the man out, and turned. ''Poor guy, his wife's banging the gardener. Jill frowned. ''But you just said...''

The woman looked at her. ''People don't come here for the truth, they come for good news,'' she said. Jill raised her eyebrows. She had a point. ''Well come on, Sam, Dean, Jill, I ain't got all day!'' she said, walking away again. The three looked at each other, got up and followed the woman into her kitchen.

''Why, look at you three. You two boys grew up so handsome. And you dear, so beautiful,'' Missouri said, smiling at Jill. She had a way of speaking and looking at you that made you feel like you were at home.

Missouri took Sam and Jills hands. ''Oh my,'' she said, looking at them. She let go of their hands again. ''I'm sorry about your girlfriend,'' she said, looking at Sam. ''And your dad,'' she said, now looking at all three of them, ''he's missing?''

''How d'you know?'' Dean asked, almost spooked by the lady. ''Well how do you think I know, boy? I'm psychic, aren't I?'' she answered, as if that explained it.

Missouri told them about their father, when he came to see her after Mary died. She said she told him about the things that were out there, and how he started getting into the job. She also said that until now, nothing had happened in their old house. No strange deaths or accidents.

So they decided to check the house together with Missouri. They took her in the car to their old house, and knocked on the door. The lady from earlier that day opened the door again, carrying her son. ''Sam, Dean, Jill...what are you doing here?'' she asked. Something was not right, she looked kind of upset.

''Hey, Jenny,'' Sam said. ''This is our friend Missouri.''

''If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping we could show her the old house,'' Dean said.

Jenny looked kind of nervous. ''You know, I'm kind of busy, I'm sorry,'' she said, wanting to close the door.

''No Jenny, it's important-'' Dean started, but was stopped by Missouri, who smacked him on the head. ''Give the poor girl a break, can't you see she's upset? I'm sorry, he means well, he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out.''

Missouri told Jenny about why she was here. Eventually Jenny let them in. Missouri walked through the house, upstairs, to one of the bedrooms. ''Hmm, this house has definitely seen evil, and this should be the center of it,'' she said.

''Why's that?'' Jill asked. Missouri turned to her. ''Cause this used to be the nursery. This is where it all happened.''

All three of the sibling looked up at the ceiling, but there was no trace of a fire at all.

''I don't know if you should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain't the thing that took you mom,'' Missouri said after a while. ''There are more than one spirits in this house. And I think one of them is a poltergeist. And a nasty one.''

''I'm not sure if I'm comfortable leaving you guys here alone,'' Jenny said, when Missouri took them outside.

''Just take your kids to the movie or something, and it'll be all over by the time you get back,'' Missouri said. Jenny nodded, and left with her children.

''So, we have to put these bags in the north, south, east and west walls on each floor of the house. That should keep the spirit away,'' Missouri said, sitting down at the kitchen table, where Jill was making one of the bags.

''Yeah, I'm sure Jenny's gonna be thrilled when she comes home, and there are holes in the walls all over the place,'' Dean said sarcastic.

They went to put the bags into the walls. Jill went into the bathroom, not sure how to make a hole in the wall, because it was made of porcelain tiles. She shrugged, and started hammering one. It was easier than she thought, and after a while she had made a hole. Then, with a bang, the door slammed shut. Jill was pushed forwards by an incredible strength, and she hit her head on the wall. She yelled in pain, and turned around. There was nobody there, but there was some_thing_ there all right. She was lifted in the air, and banged up the ceiling. She fell down again, face down into the bath. She was pushed down into the bathtub, and couldn't move. The water started running, and soon there was no room for breathing anymore. The water moved, so sometimes there was a second free for Jill to breath, but she knew that after a while she would just drown. She tried to fight the force that was pushing her down, and for a split second she could push her body a little up, but the pushing power was too great, and she couldn't keep it up.

Someone banged at the door loudly. ''Jill!?'' Sams voice yelled at the other side. Jill couldn't respond, since she couldn't breath, but Sam could hear the running water from the other side of the door. ''Jill!'' he yelled again, now slamming at the door with a little axe. ''Jill, hang in there,'' Deans voice yelled, who had joined Sam. Sam hat hit a hole in the door, and managed to crawl through it. He hurried to the bath, which was already halfway filled. He put his arms in, and grabbed Jills waist. She was pushed down firmly, and he had a hard time getting her out, but after some serious pulling, Jill came free, and Sam pulled her out of the bath. He pulled her so hard, he fell on his back, with Jill on top of him. She was lying still and didn't breath. Sam quickly laid her on the ground, and brought his ear to Jills mouth. ''She's not breathing,'' he said to Dean, panting. ''Ah, come on Jill!'' Dean groaned, pacing anxiously while Sam was pushing Jills chest up and down. There was no response. Sam pressed his lips onto Jills, breathing air into her lungs. He pushed her chest up and down again, until Jill started coughing heavily. Sam pulled her upped body up, so she was sitting halfway up against him. ''It's okay,'' he said. Jill grabbed Sams arm for support, and she felt like she was coughing her lungs out. Her throat hurt really bad, but she kept on barking out water. After a while, she stopped coughing, and only painful moans left her mouth. ''My...throat's on fire,'' she panted with a cracking voice.

''Here, put this around you,'' Dean said, putting a large towel around Jills shoulders. When Jill had calmed down, Sam helped her up, and took her downstairs.

''Oh my, poor girl. Are you okay?'' Missouri asked when Jill and her brothers walked into the living room. Jill nodded, and sat down on the couch. ''Yeah, my throat's soar, though,'' she replied softly, not really wanting to use her voice. Sam, Dean and Missouri had been attacked too, but they weren't damaged.

After cleaning the mess up, Dean and Sam took Jill back to the car, and she lay down across the backseat. ''You're gonna get some rest now,'' Dean ordered, but there was really no need. Jill was exhausted, and almost instantly fell asleep.

When Jill woke up, it was morning. Her clothes were dry, and she pulled off the towel. She sat up. Her throat still hurt, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. She saw Dean, standing outside the car, looking at photos and talking to Jill. When he saw Jill was awake, he opened her door, and crouched before her. ''Hey, sis. How you holdin' up?'' he asked. Jill nodded and smiled. ''My throat still aches, but I'm fine. Is it gone?'' she asked.

''Well, it wasn't after we tried the bags. It came back, but moms spirit blocked it out.''

''Moms spirit was there?'' Jill asked quietly. Dean nodded. ''Yeah. She sacrificed herself to save us. The poltergeist is gone now.''

''Are we going?''

''Yeah. Wanna say goodbye to Missouri?''

Jill nodded, and Dean helped her out of the car. Missouri was sitting on the porch of the house, with Sam. ''Missouri, can I talk to you for a second?'' Jill asked, when she and Dean reached them. ''Of course, dear,'' Missouri said, and she and Jill walked away from the boys.

''Is there...anything else around here? I mean... I have this feeling... Are you sure moms spirit is gone? I have the feeling someone is here... Someone I know,'' Jill asked, not sure how to not sound stupid. Missouri looked at her, and it took a while before she answered. ''Your mothers spirit is gone dear. But if you feel something else, you should figure it out yourself.''

Jill nodded. ''Well, I just wanted to make sure if it was mom or not... I can't believe she sacrificed herself for us...'' Jill said. Missouri looked at her thoroughly. ''Come on, dear, let's go.''

Sam, Dean and Jill said goodbye to Missouri and Jenny, and took off.

Dean sighed. ''Man, seems like every gig we do, something happens to you,'' he said, looking at Jill in the rear view mirror. She smiled. ''Yeah well. It ends well every time, doesn't it? If it wasn't for you two...'' Jill said, trailing off into silence.

She thought about the feeling she had when she woke up that morning. It was still bugging her. Something had been in Lawrence that day, but the couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe it was because she had almost drowned that she felt weird. But she found that hard to believe...

**Okay guys :). Such dramatic things happen to Jill xD. But luckily her brothers are there to save her! Yaaay. I was a little insecure about the mouth to mouth thing o_O, because I didn't want any Wincest going on xD, but after I thought about it, I just did it. I mean, it's logical if your sister or brother is drowning, to do that, right o_O? Anyway, pleaaase review :D. Oh, and is the lay out better? I've had some comments on the unclear dialog and stuff, and I was hoping it's better this way?  
**

**x**


	6. Asylum

**Woah I just watched the episode Asylum, and it's like... They've been on the road for 6 months already O_O. Like.. that's a lot XD. So I guess we've passed 6 months in 3 chapters :D.**

**And yeah, I'm watching all the episodes again, and I take the episodes I like the best to write with. I make notes during the episode with the most important things I want to use, and alter them into my vision. I really enjoy watching the episodes again. Brings back memories of a few years ago, and how things were different between Dean and Sam, compared to now. And Sams hair xD. Man, his hair used to be so cute. Now it's all...long and cool-dude like xD.

* * *

**

''Nobody know's where dad is,'' Sam said, after he flipped his phone shut. ''The last thing we know is that he was in California, but the trail ends there.''

Dean raised his eyebrows, and got up. ''Well, Jill's not gonna be happy when she gets back. Dad never forgot her birthday before. Even when he was away on a job he'd call her.''

Sam shrugged. ''Her birthday's not until tomorrow. Maybe he will call, you never know.''

Deans phone rang. He got up and got his phone out of his jacket, which was lying on his bed. He flipped it open, and looked at the screen. ''Sam,'' he said, turning to him.

''What is it?'' Sam asked.

''It's a text... From dad I think.''

Sam got up. ''What d'you mean? What does it say?''

''It's coordinates. I think dad wants us to go somewhere.''

''How do we know it's from dad?''

''Because he's sent us coordinates before. Here, it's in... Rockford, Illinois.''

''I just think it's a little weird...''

* * *

Dean entered the crowded bar. He sat down, and ordered a beer. About ten minutes later, Sam and Jill came into the bar. They sat down, but not near Dean. After a while, Dean turned, got up, and walked towards a man, who was sitting by himself. ''Hey, aren't you an officer? Yeah, I think I read something. You were at the Roosevelt Asylum, right? You mind if I ask you some questions?'' Dean said, grinning at the man.

''Yes, actually, I do. I'm just trying to have a beer,'' the man said.

''Ah, but I really need to know-''

''Hey buddy!''

Dean got gripped at the edges of the collars of his jacked, and was pulled up from his stool. ''Why don't you leave the guy, okay?'' Sam blurted out in Deans face, and pushed him towards the door. ''This is an officer, so show him some respect!''

Dean looked at Sam for a few seconds, then left the bar. ''Are you okay?'' Jill asked, who walked to Sam. ''Yeah, yeah I'm fine,'' he said.

''You didn't have to do that,'' the officer said.

''Of course I did,'' Sam said. ''You know what, why don't I buy you a beer. Three please?'' he said to the bartender, who nodded.

After half an hour, Sam and Jill came out of the bar again. Dean had been leaning against his car, and got up. ''You gave me quite a push there,'' he said to Sam.

''It had to be believable, right? It's called Method Acting.''

''What?''

''Never mind. We found out his partner went into the Roosevelt Asylum, and that it was the last place he'd been with him before he went home and postal.''

''Guess we have to visit the Asylum.''

* * *

''Seems like somebody's already been here...'' Jill said, pushing the door open. They entered the asylum, walking slowly. Dean and Jill carried salt guns, Sam a camera in night vision.

''Okay, he mentioned something about the south wing,'' Jill said, cautiously looking around a corner.

''South wing...'' Dean repeated, and he reached in his jacket. He got his dads journal out, and flicked through the pages. ''Here, south wing, 1972. Three kids checking out the south wing, two of them died. Let's go check the south wing out, hmm?''

They walked to the south wing, pointing their guns at all moving things. Jills hands started shaking. She tried to keep them still, but their wouldn't stop. Dean noticed. ''Hey kid, you okay?'' he asked, not leaving his eyes from the corridor.

''Yeah, I don't know what it is... I'm not scared or anything,'' Jill replied. She told the truth, she wasn't. She'd been in these kind of situations before, and especially with both her brothers around, she was not scared. But the shaking didn't feel nervous. It was a warm, tingling kind of feeling. Like too much energy was running through her hands.

''Hey, I want you guys to be careful, kay?'' Dean said, looking at Sam and Jill.

''...What do you mean?'' Sam asked.

''Well, you 'cause of that whole ESP thing going on, and you,'' Dean said, looking at Jill, ''...well, you just get into trouble all the time.''

''It's not ESP, I just have strange...vibes sometimes. It's nothing.

''Hey Sam, which psychic do you think it hotter, Patricia Arquette, Jeniffer Love Hewitt or you?''

Jill chuckled, and Sam punched his grinning brother on his shoulder.

They arrived at the south wing, and started investigating the place. Jill walked to a table, filled with papers, tools and other things, all covered in spider webs and dirt. She picked up one of the papers. There were writings on it, but she couldn't read them. There were a couple of drawing of the human brain, and it all looked really weird. She laid the paper down, and picked up one of the tools. A flash of electric blue light shocked her, and for a split second, she saw a man. He was wearing a doctors coat, and he was holding that same tool. In a chair before him, someone was sitting, unconscious. He was probably one of the patients. But that wasn't the disturbing. The doctor was busy cracking open the skull of the patient, with that same tool. Even though it only was a a second, Jill could see the image clearly, and she threw the tool away and stepped back.

''You okay?'' Dean asked, walking over to her. Jill looked at him. ''Yeah... I just had... Never mind,'' she said, walking away from the table. That was the weirdest thing that ever happened to her.

''Dean. When are we going to talk about this?'' Sam asked, who was joining them. Dean looked at him. ''Talk about what?''

''About the fact dad's not here,'' Sam said, raising his eyebrows. Dean laughed. ''Oh, uhm, let's see, never.''

Jill walked away from them again, letting them argue. That happened a lot lately: Sam and Dean fighting over dad. Sam wanted to find him as fast as possible, while Dean wanted to follow his orders, and just do what he said. Jill agreed with Dean. But only because she was afraid of seeing her father. She had thought about the whole Demon-visiting-in-the-dream think. That Demon had killed their mom. And she knew it. So why didn't she just tell them?

Because if she would, her father and brothers would probably never look at her again. Jill felt guilty for keeping it from them, but she had no choice.

''Hey. Don't walk off on your own. We're gonna come back tonight, maybe the ghosts will show themselves then,'' Dean said, catching up with Jill.

* * *

Sam went to see a doctor, called James Ellicott. His father was one of the doctors at the asylum when it was still opened, and they hoped that Ellicott could tell Sam some things about what happened there.

''Man, he's been in there for hours,'' Jill said, sighing. It was getting dark, and she and Dean were waiting by the car. The door of the car was opened, and Jill was lying across the seat, with her head at the open side of the car. Her hair, which was pulled up in a ponytail, almost touched the ground, but wasn't long enough. Dean was leaning against the side of his car, with his arms crossed.

''What do you think he's doing?'' Jill went on.

''Don't know. Maybe Ellicott wants to keep Sam there,'' Dean grinned.

After a while, Sam came walking out of the building, and walked over to the car. ''Took you long enough, what were you doing there?'' Dean asked, getting up. Jill sat up, and stuck her hand in the air. ''Shotgun!''

Sam sighed, and opened the door behind Dean and got in, and so did Dean. ''He told me about the south wing. That's where the real crazies were kept. And one day, they rioted. There were lots of deaths, from staff and patients.''

Dean nodded, and started the car. ''And now they are haunting the place,'' he added, and they drove off.

* * *

Dean, Sam and Jill were walking to the south with again. This time Dean was carrying an EMF and Sam a night vision camera. Jill had a flashlight, and all three of them were carrying salt guns.

''Anything?'' Jill asked Dean. Dean shook his head, looking at the EMF. ''Nope. Doesn't mean nobody's home though.''

They walked into one of the rooms. Dean went right, Jill followed Sam to the left. She looked around. This place was extremely creepy, especially at night.

''Jill!'' Sam said nervously. Jill turned around, and jumped. A ghost was standing in front of Sam. But she wasn't attacking him.

''Get down, Sam,'' Jill said, pointing the gun at the ghost. Sam ducked, and Jill fired. The ghost disappeared, and Sam got up again.

''Did you see that?'' Jill said, wide eyed, lowering her gun.

''Yeah,'' Sam said. ''She didn't do anything.''

''You guys okay?'' Dean asked, who had heard the shot from a distance.

''Yeah,'' Jill said, and they walked on. ''But the spirit didn't want to attack Sam, so we're not sure what they do want,'' Jill said to Dean.

''Well, that why-''

Dean stopped, and raised his hand. Sam and Jill stopped walking, and remained quiet. They heard quick, heavy breathing. It came from a room nearby, and they walked to it. They entered the room, looking around, saltguns ready to fire. The breathing came from behind a bed, which had fallen. Sam counted in silence, and on three, he pulled the bed away.

A figure jumped and yelped. It was sitting in the corner of the room. Jill quickly pointed her flashlight at it. It was a girl, probably the same age as Jill. She looked at them, frightened. Jill quickly pointed her flashlight above the girls head, so that the girl wasn't blinded by the light.

''Hey, hey, it's okay.'' Dean said, crouching. The girl breathed, and calmed down a bit.

''What's your name?'' Sam asked.

''Katherine,'' the girl answered. ''Kat.''

''Hey, I'm Sam, this is Dean and Jill. Your safe with us.''

Dean helped the girl up, and she gulped. ''I lost my boyfriend, Gavin. He's here somewhere... I heard him scream,'' she stammered.

''It's okay. We'll find him,'' Jill said. ''Come on, let's split up.''

Dean took Katherine with him, while Sam and Jill walked in the other direction. They were more cautious now they knew somebody else was here, who was probably in danger.

''Do you think they will hurt him? I mean, after that ghost appeared before you,'' Jill asked Sam.

''I'm not sure. I mean, she didn't try anything. It was like she wanted to tell me something.''

Jill looked in one of the rooms, and saw a body lying on the ground. ''Hey,'' she said, tugging at Sams sleeve, and they quickly went into the room. Jill knelt down next to the body. It was a boy. Gavin probably. She shook his shoulder. ''Gavin?'' she said, trying to wake him up.

The boy moved, then gasped and sat up.

''Hey, it's okay. We're here to help you,'' Jill said, giving the boy some space. ''Are you Gavin?'' she asked. The boy looked at her, then nodded.

Sam helped Gavin up. ''Eh, my girlfriend, I lost her...'' he said, disoriented.

''That's okay, we found her. She's safe,'' Sam said.

''Did you see anything? Anyone?'' Jill asked. Gavin looked at her. ''Actually, yeah... I mean, it was a ghost, right?'' he asked, insecurely.

''I'm afraid it was,'' Jill answered.

''Did it do or say anything to you? Did it hurt you?'' Sam asked. Gavin shook his head. ''No, actually she...''

''She what?''

Gavin looked up, with an embarrassed look on his face. ''She kissed me.''

Sam and Jill looked at each other. ''So...she didn't hurt you?'' Sam asked again.

''Dude, she kissed me. I'm scarred for life,'' Gavin said, waving with his arms. Jill felt sorry for the guy, but she had to fight back a smile. Kissed by a ghost... That was new to her.

''Come on, let's go find the others,'' she said, leading the two boys out of the room again.

When Jill, Sam and Gavin were walking for a couple of minutes, they hear banging and voices in the distance. ''Is that Kat?'' Gavin asked. Jill and Sams eyes met, and they started running towards the noise. They see Dean, tugging hard at a door, unable to open it.

''What happened?'' Jill asked when she reached her brother.

''Kat's trapped, she's inside with one of them,'' he said, trying to open the door with an iron bar.

''Wait, Kat, listen to me,'' Sam said. ''You have to face it, they are only trying to communicate!''

''What?'' sounded the muffled voice of Kat.

''You have to face it, it wont hurt you!'' Sam said.

''You face it!'' Kat cried.

''Come on, you can do it!'' Sam said.

''Dude, you sure?'' Dean asked, looking at Sam. Sam didn't answer, he only listened. It was quiet at the other side of the door, and so were they.

''Man I hope you're right about this,'' Dean said after about ten seconds.

''Yeah, me too,'' Sam said. Then, the door clicked, and it opened slowly. Dean opened the door, and Kat came walking out.

''One thirty-seven,'' Kat said. ''That's what he said. One thirty-seven.''

Sam, Dean and Jill looked at each other. ''Room number,'' they said at the same time.

''Okay, you guys are going to get out of here. Sam will take you out. We're going to check out room 137,'' Dean said, looking at Jill, who nodded.

* * *

''Here it is,'' Dean said, walking into room 137. Jill followed him, and looked around. ''Man this place it creepy as hell. I don't like hospitals in the first place...'' she said, seriously freaked out by the place. Dean chuckled. ''You're scared of hospitals?'' he asked, mockingly.

''Well, it's like, _the_ place where people die. I mean, every hospitals has ghosts. And the one thing scarier than normal peoples ghosts, is crazy killer peoples ghosts,'' Jill ranted.

''Got a point there,'' Dean said, crouching next to a cabinet. He opened one of the drawers, and searched through it. There were lots of files in it, and he pulled out a little book. He opened it, and looked inside. ''This is a patients journal. All about the crazy experiments,'' he said, getting up. ''We better take this,'' he said, putting the journal in his jacket. ''Let's go back and find Sam. Now you've said it, this place it starting to creep me out.''

They got back on the first floor and were about to turn a corner, when somebody fired a shot at them. They ducked, and knelt on the ground. ''Damn it, don't shoot! It's us,'' Dean roared.

''Oh, sorry... Sorry.'' They recognized Kats voice, got up, and walked around the corner. ''Where's Sam?'' Jill asked. Kat and Gavin looked at her. ''You...called him. You said Dean was unconscious and that there was an angry ghost,'' Kat said. Jill looked at Dean, who didn't seem happy about this. ''Where'd he go?'' he asked.

''The basement,'' Kat answered. ''You two stay here,'' Dean said, grabbing Jills sleeve, pulling her with him. They hurried to the basement, and looked around for Sam.

''Sammy?'' Dean said, his gun raised. Jill had her gun ready too, walking behind Dean, into the boiler room. Then, she felt something on her shoulder. She jumped, turned and pointed her gun. Dean noticed her spastic jumping, and turned too.

''Woah, easy, it's me.''

Sam had his hands raised, and stepped back a little. Jill closed her eyed, and sighed. ''GOD, don't ever do that to me again, Sam. You almost gave me a heart attack,'' she said, punching her brother on the chest.

''Hey man, we've found out what happened here. The rioting of the patients, was against doctor Ellicott. He was doing all these, weirdo, psycho experiments to them, to try to cure them from their illness, but he only made it worse. They only became more and more angry, until they just lost it. He had this room, secret room, where he did all that stuff to them, so there must be a secret room here somewhere,'' Dean explained, looking around for an entrance.

''There is no room here, man, I've already checked.''

''Shh...'' Dean said, raising his hand. It was quiet. Very softly, there was wind blowing. Dean crouched next to the wall, and held his hand by the ground. He smiled. ''There was a door here.''

Jill walked to the wall, trying to find something that indicated it actually was a door.

''Guys,'' Sams voice said calmly. Dean and Jill looked up. Sam was pointing two salt guns, at both their chests. Dean slowly got up. ''Woah, Sam. Put the guns down'' he asked. Sam shook his head once. ''Is that an order, Dean?'' he asked sarcastic.

''A salt gun's not gonna kill me, you know,'' Dean said.

A hard bang filled the room, and Dean was blown back, through the hidden door, and landed on the ground.

''No, but it'll hurt like hell.''

Jill let out a quiet gasp. ''Sam!'' she said, turning to aid her brother, but Sam got to her first. He punched her right in the face, and Jill fell on the ground. Her nose was bleeding heavily, and she was knocked out.

Sam stepped over her, walking towards Dean. Dean coughed, and groaned in pain. ''Here, Sam,'' he said, taking out a shotgun. ''If you wanna kill me, do it properly and use a real gun.''

He held it out for Sam, who grabbed it and quickly pointed it at Dean. Dean chuckled. ''Do you hate me so much? So much you could kill your own brother?''

Sam hesitated, but still pointed the gun at Dean, whose smile slowly faded. ''Do it!''

Sam pulled the trigger. He looked in astonishment at his brother. Dean was looking back. Still alive. The gun hadn't been loaded. Dean quickly got up, and punched his brother. Sam fell down, unconscious. ''D'you really think I'd give you a loaded gun?'' he asked, even though he knew Sam couldn't hear him. He got up, and walked over to Jill, who was still laying on the ground. He took her head in his hands, and patted one of her cheeks lightly. ''Jills, wake up. Wake up,'' he said. Jill blinked a few times, before knowing what was going on. ''Where's Sam?'' she asked, sitting up, wiping blood from her face with her sleeve. ''There,'' Dean said, pointing at Sams body, not caring to explain what happened.

''Come on, we have to find the corpse of the doctor and burn it,'' he said, helping Jill up. They scanned the room, and Dean pulled open a cupboard. An immense stench filled the room, and the rotting body of Dr. Ellicott was revealed. Jill put her mouth over her nose, trying not to gag. Dean pulled a face, coughed, and searched through his bag. He got out salt, gasoline and a lighter, and started throwing the salt on the body. Suddenly, Dean was thrown to the wall. The ghost of Dr. Ellicott appeared before Dean, and he put his hands on either side of Deans face.

''Don't worry. I'm going to make you all better!'' he said, looking Dean in the eyes.

''Jill!'' Dean roared. Jill quickly got the gasoline, and sprinkled it over the body of the doctor. She grabbed the lighter, lit it, and threw it on the corpse. It flew on fire, and the ghost of Ellicott let go of Dean, who fell to the ground. The ghosts was starting to crumble away, until it was dust laying on the ground.

Jill hurried to Dean, and helped him up. ''Are you...okay?'' she asked. Dean wiped his nose, which was bleeding a little. ''Yeah I'm good,'' he said. Jill went to Sam, and knelt besides him. He was already waking up. ''Hey Sam,'' Jill said. Sam looked at her. ''Hey... I'm guessing you killed it?'' he asked, getting up. Jill followed his lead. ''Yeah. Now let's go and get Kat and Gavin out of here.''

When they got outside, it was already light. ''Thank you guys... You saved our lives,'' Kat said, smiling at the three siblings.

''No problem,'' Dean said, and Kat and Gavin walked away. Dean turned, and went to his car. Jill opened the door and got in. She was tired. No, exhausted. Drained from all energy. So she laid down across the backseat, to get some sleep before they would get to the motel.

''Hey Dean,'' Sam said before Dean got in the car too. ''I'm sorry man. About all I said in there.''

Dean looked at him, grinning a little. ''You remember all that?''

''Yeah,'' Sam said, looking down. ''I didn't mean any of it though.''

Dean nodded. ''It's okay man. I just wanna get some sleep.''

* * *

They slept through the entire afternoon, until Deans phone rang. Dean didn't wake up from the sound.

''Dean,'' Jill said, shaking him, trying to wake her brother up. She was sharing the bed again, because Dean wouldn't wake up from her tossing and turning anyway. The shaking didn't work, so Jill grabbed the phone, and answered it.

''Hello?'' she said.

_''Jill? Is that you, girl?''_

When Jill heard the voice, her body shot up.

''Dad?''

* * *

**Whaaaa, yay, finally news from their daddyyyy :D. Omg omg omg today, I FINALLY got ''John Winchesters Journal'' :D. Yaaaay I'm so excited. So I'm gonna read it. Right now. Bye :D. But don't forget to review. =]**

**x **


	7. Scarecrow

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I've been very busy with school and work and stuff. So I'll still try to update one chapter a day, but I can't promise anything.

* * *

**

Jill got out of bed, shocked to hear her fathers voice. ''Are you okay?'' she asked.

_''I'm fine. Happy birthday, sweetie. How are you and the boys?''_

''Where are you?''

_''I can't tell you...''_

Dean groaned, and sat up. ''Is that dad?'' he asked, surprised. Jill didn't respond.

''Why can't you tell? We've been looking everywhere for you!''

_''I know. But that's what I wanted to say. You have to stop looking for me.''_

''Why?''

_''Because I'm closing in on it.''_

''...You know what it is?''

Dean got up, and walked to Jill. ''Give me the phone,'' he said, holding out his arm. Jill turned away from him.

_''Yeah. It's a demon, Jill.''_

Jill got an unpleasant feeling in her stomach. So she didn't make it up...

''But why can't we help you?''

_''It's too dangerous. Now, I need you to write down these names for me.''_

''Wait, just-''

_''Jill, that's an order.''_

Before Jill could say anything, Dean snatched the phone from her hand, and answered it. ''Hey, dad, it's me. Uhuh... Yes sir. Yeah, I've got a pen.''

Jill sat down on her bed. Sam had woken up too, and was looking at Dean. ''Dad called?'' he asked. Jill nodded. ''Yeah. He wants us to stop looking for him, and write down these stupid names,'' she said annoyed.

Dean slapped his phone shut, and sat down next to Jill. ''I wrote down these names,'' he said, handing the piece of paper he was holding to Jill. ''We're going to investigate.''

Sam was driving the car, while Dean explained what they had found out. ''They are all missing couples,'' he said.

''From different states?'' Sam asked.

''Yeah,'' Dean said.

''Are you sure they didn't just disappear? It's a big country.''

''I don't think so. They all went trough the same area in Indiana. All in the second week of April, each year over and over.''

''It's the second week of April now...'' Jill said from the backseat.

The car slowed down, and Sam pulled over. ''What are you doing?'' Dean asked. Sam looked at him. ''We're not going to Indiana,'' he said.

''We're not?'' Dean replied.

''No. We're going to find dad,'' Sam said.

''He doesn't want us to.''

''I don't care.''

''Sam, dad gave us an order.''

''I don't care!''

Sam got out of the car, walked to the rear, opened the trunk and started getting his stuff out. Dean and Jill got out.

''Come on Sam, what are you doing?''

''I'm going to California.''

''Sam you can't leave again!'' Jill said, pain in her voice. This reminded her too much of four years ago, when Sam left for college. For a second, Sam froze, hearing the same tone in Jills voice as he did when he left. But he continued getting his stuff, turned around, and started walking.

''Sam, if you don't come back now, we're gonna leave, you hear me?'' Dean roared at him. Sam turned around. ''That's what I want you to do.''

It was quiet for a couple of seconds. Then Dean slammed the trunk shut, and walked over to the drivers side. ''Come on, Jill,'' he said, opening the door. Jill didn't move. She looked at Sam, begging him to stay with her eyes. But he just stood there, and he didn't look like he was going to come back. ''Jill!'' Dean said, impatiently. Jill turned, and stepped into the car. Dean glanced at Sam once more, then got in too, and drove away.

Jill woke up when the car stopped. ''Welcome to Indiana,'' Dean said, getting his phone out of his pocket. Jill sat up straight, and yawned. She looked at Dean, who shut his phone, and put it in his pocket again. ''Come on, chuckles,'' Dean said, opening the door, and getting out. Jill got out too, and followed Dean. He walked to a bar, where a man was sitting next to the door. Dean looked up at the sign above the entrance, and looked back at the man. ''Hiya...Scotty?'' he said.

The man looked up at the sign, and looked at Dean again. ''You think?'' he said. Dean laughed. ''Hi, I'm John Bonham.''

''Isn't that the drummer of Led Zappelin?''

Dean chuckled uneasily, and looked at Jill, who raised her eyebrows. ''Wow... Classic rock fan,'' Dean said, looking back at the man.

''What can I do for you, John?''

''Yeah, I'm eh..looking for these people,'' Dean said, reaching into his jacket. He got out two papers, of the couple who went missing last year. He gave them to Scotty. ''Have you seen them?'' Dean asked. Scotty studies the faces. ''Nope... We don't get a lot of strangers here.''

''Ah, that's too bad... Well, see ya later, Scotty.''

Dean turned, and he and Jill walked back to the car again. ''John Bonham?'' Jill chuckled, looking at Dean. ''Shut up,'' he said, getting into the car.

They stopped at a gas station. They got out of the car, and went inside. They asked the people of the gas station if they had seen the missing persons. They hadn't, until a girl walked into the room. ''Did the guy have a tattoo?'' she asked. Jill looked up. ''Yeah, he did.''

The man who owned the gas station remembered them now, and pointed Dean and Jill into the direction he had sent the missing man and woman.

They drove down the road the man had pointed them to. ''We could go this way for hours,'' Jill groaned, looking at the road ahead, which looked endlessly. Then, a noise came from the backseat. ''What the heck?'' Dean said, and Jill turned around. She searched through one of the bags that was laying in the back, and got out the EMF, which was freaking out. The lights were flashing red, and the meter was running over time. Jill looked at Dean. ''I think we should pull over,'' she said.

They walked through the orchard. It was filled with apple trees, and on the ground were a lot of fallen, and rotten, apples. They looked around, looking for anything unusual, when Dean spotted a scarecrow. ''Hey,'' he said, getting Jills attention. They approached the scarecrow, and looked at it. ''Dude, you fugly,'' Dean said. He noticed something on the arm of the thing, and looked at it for a few seconds. Then he turned around, picked up a stepladder which was standing next to an apple tree, and carried it to the scarecrow. He climber the ladder, and pulled out the piece of paper with the missing man. He looked at it, then at one of the arms of the scarecrow. ''Nice tat,'' he said, climbing down again.

''Huh?'' Jill said, not understanding.

''The ugly bastard has the same tattoo as the missing guy. Something's not right here.''

''Okay... So now what? We go and find out things about that scarecrow?''

''Yeah, but we've got to get some gas first.''

They stopped at the gas station again, and the girl from earlier was standing there. ''D'you want it filled up entirely?'' she asked when Dean got out of the car. ''Please,'' he smiled. Jill rolled her eyes, and followed Dean inside. ''I'm starving,'' Jill said, sitting down at a table. There wasn't anyone else inside, until the owned of the gas station came in from the kitchen. ''Ah, what can I get you two?''

''A coffee please,'' Dean said.

''And I would like to have something to eat,'' Jill said. ''Whatever's best here,'' she added, smiling. ''Of course,'' the man said, smiling, and he walked into the kitchen again. After a while he came out of the kitchen with a coffee, a plate with chicken, potatoes and fresh vegetables. ''Here you go,'' he said. ''Can't I get you something to eat? We've got delicious apple pie,'' he said, looking down at Dean. ''It's on the house.''

''Eh, sure,'' Dean said, grinning crookedly. The man disappeared again, and brought Dean a big slice of apple pie. ''Thanks,'' he said. The man smiled, and left again. Dean took a big bite of his pie, and nodded, looking at it with a serious face. ''This pie is amazing.''

''Are you sure you're staying here tonight?'' the man asked when they finished their plates. Dean and Jill walked outside again, to the car. ''Yeah, we like it here,'' Dean said. The man didn't look happy, but didn't say anything. Dean had paid for the food and gas, and they stepped into the car.

That night, they went to the orchard again.

''Okay, if this scarecrow thing is the one killing those people, he's got to do something tonight, right? So... What if it thinks we're a couple, and it comes after us?'' Jill asked. Dean thought about that while he drove to the orchard. ''Hmm... Be careful when we're out there,'' he responded.

When they arrived at the orchard, they both took a saltgun with them. They looked around as they walked, keeping their eyes out for anything.

''Eh...Dean?'' Jill said.

''What?'' Dean said, walking to her. Jill was looking at the place where the scarecrow was supposed to hang. But it wasn't there. Jill and Dean looked around, covering each others backs. Jill felt her heart racing in her throat. She hadn't liked the scarecrow in the first place, let alone now that he lived.

Jill heard heavy panting coming from her right. She turned, and saw the scarecrow approaching. ''Dean!'' she yelled, pointing the saltgun at the monster. She fired, and so did Dean. The scarecrow didn't stop, he just came limping towards them, looking psycho.

''Come on, we gave to get back!'' Dean said, walking backwards, pushing Jill behind him. They kept on firing at him, but turned an ran after it didn't do anything. They hurried back to the car, and turned around. The scarecrow was gone. Jill panted, and leaned back against the car. ''Man, that was creepy,'' she said. ''But I think I know what it is,'' she added, turning to face Dean. He raised his eyebrows. ''Yeah? What?''

''I think I read about it somewhere... About pagan gods and keeping the villages safe and stuff... I need some time on the computer, but I can find it out.''

Dean drove the car to the edge of the town, and parked next to the road. Jill took her laptop out of the trunk, and went to search for pagan gods. Dean was sleeping when Jill shut down her laptop, and put it away. She punched Dean on his arm, who jolted awake. ''What? What's going on?'' he muttered, still half asleep.

''I found it. The orchard...pagan...scarecrow thing. We're dealing with a Vanir, whom took form of a scarecrow. If you make a sacrifice once a year, everything will be all 'happily-ever-after'. For that, the villagers have to sacrifice a man and a woman each year. Also, there has to be some, sacred tree somewhere in the orchard.''

Dean rubbed his eyes, and started the engine of the car. ''Then I say we go back there once more,'' Dean said. They drove back in the village, because they had to cross the village to get to the orchard. ''Wait wait!'' Jill said, when they were passing the gas station. ''What?'' Dean asked, looking at her.

''I need to take a pee,'' Jill said uncomfortably. Dean sighed, and pulled over at the gas station. Jill got out, and ran inside. Dean walked after her, into the gas station.

''Is everything okay with her?'' the nice man from the gas station asked when Dean came in. Dean looked at him, and smiled innocently. ''Oh yeah, she just needed to go to the bathroom. Then we're hitting the road again.''

The mans eyes grew dark. ''Now already? Don't you want to stay... Until tonight?''

Dean grin faded. He knew what the man was trying. ''Nah, we're going in a minute.''

Dean turned around to go back outside, when something hard banged against his head. He fell back, unconscious. At the same moment, Jill came back from the bathroom. She froze when she saw Dean get smacked against his head by the sheriff of the town, when something hard collided with the back of her head, and everything went black.

Jill felt something patting her cheek, and she shook her head a little. She opened her eyes, and looked into Deans. ''Hey, kid. You awake?'' he asked.

''Yeah,'' Jill groaned as she got up from the ground. They were in some kind of cellar, with streaks of light coming from the shutter in the ceiling. Jill sighed with an annoyed expression on her face. ''Great. So now they're going to sacrifice us?''

''Seems like it,'' Dean said, climbing up the stairs, banging against the shutter. It didn't open, so Dean came back down. He sat next to Jill against the wall and sighed. ''What d'ya think Sam's upto?'' he asked. Jill shrugged. ''He's probably in Cali by now. Maybe he'll even find dad...''

Dean nodded. ''Maybe we should have listened to him.''

''We? You were the one that didn't want to find dad anymore, and drove away from Sammy.''

''Well excuse me, Miss Sunshine. I mean maybe _I_ should have listened to him. Maybe we should have gone to find dad.''

It was silent for while. ''You know what scares me?'' Jill said eventually.

''What?'' Dean said.

''That we make such a believable couple.''

After what seemed hours, the shutter was opened, and a man came walking in. ''Come on you two.''

It was the man from the gas station. He pushed Dean up the stairs, then Jill. Outside were three more people. The woman from the gas station, the sheriff, and some other guy. All of them, except the woman, were carrying guns, and had them pointed at Dean and Jill. ''It's time,'' the woman said, and they took them to the orchard.

Jill and Dean were tied to different trees, facing away from the scarecrow, which was a couple of yards away. ''Okay, this has to work,'' the sheriff said, when he finished the tying Jills hands to the tree. ''Let's go,'' the man from the gas station said, and they took off.

''Wow, this is great. Any idea how to get out of here?'' Jill asked Dean, tugging at the thread around her wrists.

''I'm thinking,'' Dean said, not sounding very convincing.

It became darker and darker, and after a while, there was no hint of the sun left. ''Any ideas already?'' Jill asked tiredly.

''...Still thinking,'' Dean said.

''Yeah, I don't know anything either,'' Jill said. She looked around, but she only saw apple trees. Then she heard footsteps. ''Oh god, Dean, I think SAM!''

Jill blurted her brothers name out in mid sentence when she saw him appear in between her and Dean. ''Sammy? What are you doing here?'' Dean asked as Sam cut loose Jill, then him. ''I came back. You didn't pick up you phone, and I didn't like that. So-''

''Don't move!''

Out of the dark, the man and woman from the gas station, the sheriff and the other man appeared, pointing their guns at them. ''Don't move, or we'll shoot.''

Jill, Dean and Sam raised their hands slowly. Jill looked behind the gas-station-guy, and held her breath. The scarecrow was limping towards him, his hook ready to slay anything. He roared, and before anyone could do anything, he stuck the man through his back with a long knife. The man gasped and choked. His wife screamed, and the scarecrow put his arm around her neck. The man fell down on the ground, and the Vanir slammed his hook into the leg of the man. He dragged him back into the woods, walking backwards with the screaming woman. The other two guys took off, running for their lives.

''Quick guys, let's go!'' Dean said, pushing Jill and Sam.

The next morning they returned to the orchard. They looked around and searched for the big sacred tree. Jill recognized it when she saw strange drawings carved into the tree. Sam poured gasoline over the tree, and Dean lit a dead branch. He threw it at the tree, which immediately lit up, and started burning.

''Guess that's it,'' Dean said. Jill and Sam nodded. ''So, you want me to drop you off somewhere?'' Dean asked as they walked back to the car. ''Nah. I'm staying,'' Sam said, grinning at his brother and sister.

''You'd better. Especially after running off on my birthday,'' Jill said, looking at her brother from the corners of her eyes, but the grinned slightly. Sams smiled and looked down. ''Yeah... Sorry about that. I did get you something though,'' he said, pulling off his backpack, and searching through it. He pulled out a package, which was wrapped in gift paper. Jill took it with a smile on her face. She unwrapped it and gasped. ''Oh my god, Sam thank you! Now I don't have to listen to Deans crap all the time,'' she said excitedly, grinning at Dean, who was trying to see what Sam had given her.

''Thanks, Sammy,'' Jill said, hugging her brother. ''You're welcome. I thought you'd like it. And maybe it helps you develop your own music preference.''

Jill smiled, and looked down at her brand new iPod. ''But how did you get the money? I know these things are really expensive.''

''I know, but if I hadn't the money, I wouldn't have bought it.''

They arrived at the car, and Dean reached in his jacket. ''Here you go, Jills.'' He handed her a leaflet. She studied it. ''A...tattooshop?''

''That's right, sis. You're getting your own anti possession tattoo.''

A wide grin spread across Jills face. ''That's awesome! Thanks Dean,'' she said, giving her other brother a hug.

''No problem, kiddo,'' he said, and they got into the black, classic car, and drove off.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update again today, but I'm not sure if I can. I have to go to work in about...10 minutes xD. And then I'll be back in like 6 hours. I work at the cinema btw :D. It's a really nice job, so yeah. Anyway, please review!**

**x**


	8. Nightmare

**Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update for a while again. I've had such a busy day yesterday. First I had to go to work, then I had a basketball game (which we lost xD). Today I was actually going to Twicon, but I didn't go. I didn't feel like it XD. I'm not so much into Twilight anymore. So yeah, I've got all day now.

* * *

**

Jill's POV

_Dear Diary,_

_so much happened in the last few weeks. I haven't written anything in this diary for ages, and I thought it was time again. Last week Dean got electrocuted, and he nearly died. We were hunting an Irish hobgoblin. It's a kind of monster that eats kids who've been bad, and while we were busting it, Dean tased the thing, but through the water on the ground, it got to him too. We went to the hospital, and they told us Dean had a month to live. Sam and I started searching for ways to save him of course, and we found this healer, I think Roy le Grande was his name. We took Dean there, he was a mess by the way, looked like an old grand ma, and we went to one of his sessions. He looked like the real deal, people were really cured from deadly diseases and stuff. And Dean got picked. Dean was really skeptical about it, but Sam and I pushed him to go over there. So he did, and he was cured. We had him checked, but the doctor said that his heart was extremely healthy. Though we were happy, we were curious too, about how it worked. _

_So we investigated, and it turned out that the guy was using a reaper. Every time Roy saved someone, an other person died. Dean feels guilty now, and I understand, but I have to be honest. I'm happy someone else died, and not Dean. I don't think I could have come over that. I mean, Dean has been with me all my life. Every single day. Not like dad, or Sam. Dad's been bailing out on us since we were kids, gone all the time, leaving us with pastor Jim or someone else. Sam took off when he went to college. But not Dean. He's been there for me when I needed him. And if he'd left, because of some stupid taser... I don't know man, I don't know what I'd done. But I would have found a way to save him. Even if I had to give my own life for it. _

_Anyways, we found out it was a reaper that Roy used, and Sam burned the spell book he was using. It was controlled by his wife or something, I don't know. It's been a while ago._

_Then, we hunted this haunted auto or something. It was really creepy, route 666, and some other stuff that made it look like the devil had anything to do with it. Not that I believe in the devil. I do believe in demons though. After he came to me in my dreams. That leads me to another thing. It kills me inside whenever I think about dad. He's gone, all alone out there, hunting the demon that came to me in my dream. And I haven't told him. I should have told Sam and Dean the moment I woke up. But the guilt was too great, and now it's too late. If I tell them now, I'll be in even greater trouble. I feel so bad. I don't want to fail my family, but it feels like I already did. I know it sounds emo, but it's true that if I hadn't been there, mom wouldn't be dead right now. The demon wouldn't have been in my room, and mom wouldn't have checked on me. It's just so unfair that she was the one to pay for it. Why not me? I was the reason he was there, right? And why didn't he just say what he wanted with me when he talked to me? That would have been much easier, but no, he had to be all cryptic and cool-like, and now I still know nothing. This just sucks. And I know dad, Dean and Sam will find out eventually. That I know what killed mom, I mean. I just hope they wont leave me. That's the worst thing I could think about. I don't care if they yell at me, or put me on lockdown for the rest of my life. But if they'd just say: ''This is it, Jill, you're not coming with us anymore,''... I would be lost. _

_When we were doing the route 666 thing, Dean met with his old girlfriend or something. I don't think I remember her. Maybe he was on that hunt alone, and I was with dad or something. But she was nice I guess. Just like the other 93847513859648 girlfriends Dean had. _

_When we were done with that, Sam suddenly had a dream of someone dieing. He was convinced the man was going to die, so we found out where he lived, and went there. We were too late, the man was already dead. But that meant Sam was right, and he had some kind of vision. He thinks he gets them because we have to stop it, but we weren't in time, so I wonder how that's gonna work. Sam and Dean posed as priests, which was hilarious by the way. Dean smacked the back of my head because I couldn't breath anymore, after laughing for 5 minutes when I first saw them in their holy suites. It was horrible. _

_There wasn't anything wrong with the house according to Dean. He'd talked to the wife of the dead guy, and she hadn't experienced anything weird. Sam had talked to their son, and he hadn't seen anything unusual. Then Sam had another vision, this time about the brother of the guy. Dean and I believed him instantly now of course, and we tried to get to the mans house as fast as possible. But again, we were to late. His head was decapitated by the window, it was gross. Sam and Dean went talking to the boy again, and he seemed to know something about the whole thing. We found out he had been abused when he was younger, his father and uncle used to beat him up and stuff. _

_Then Sam got another vision, and saw the boy, Max, kill his mom. He had been it the whole time, he'd killed his father and uncle, and now he was going to kill his mother, who was his stepmom by the way. We went over there as quickly as possible, and I went with them this time. We were there just in time, he was about to kill his mother. But he listened to Sam, and Dean and I had to take his mother upstairs. After a while, Max came into the room, alone. He was pointing the gun at his mother, but Dean felt like being brave, and stepped in front of her. He said he had to go through her first. Max was about to shoot him, when Sam came in. He tried convincing Max not to do it. Then Max shot himself. _

_After being questioned by the cops, we went back to the car, and Sam told us something. He said Max had died in the nursery too. With his mom pinned to the ceiling. This can't be coincidence. But we don't understand why mom didn't die when Sam was born. Sam and Max are the psychics, not me. Then why did that demon wait, and let my mom live. Why did he wait until I was born, to bleed into my mouth too. Was one not good enough? I can't discuss this with Sam and Dean though, because... Well you know why. _

_But I'm starting to worry that maybe there is something wrong with me too, you know? Maybe I am a psychic too, I just don't know it yet. I hope not... I don't want to be ''an exception''. Bad things happen to ''exceptions'', and I don't want to be a part of it. I guess I just have to wait until we hear from dad again. Maybe he knows a way to kill the demon, and this will all be over. Let's hope that._

_Well that's it I guess. I have to go now. I think we've found a new gig. _

_Talk to you later I guess._

_Jill

* * *

_

**Short chapter today, I know. Maybe I'll upload another today, but I'm going to have to watch the episode first :D. I hope you liked this chapter, because it's so different. But I thought it was a nice way to kind of explain what's going on with Jill, without having to describe everything in detail so much. That's because I try to only use the episodes I really like, and this one I didn't like so much. It is an important episode though, so I had to use it in some way.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it, and review pleaase!**

**x**


	9. Shadow

**I can't believe Eric Kripke ended the last episode that way! AAAARGG! I don't want to wait till September... Do any of you guys know if S6 will be the last? I hope not XD. I'm not happy until there are at least 10 seasons.

* * *

**

''So. This lady is killed by something that didn't break the locks. And it ripped her heart out?'' Jill asked. She was sitting in the backseat, looking at her brothers. Sam and Dean had been investigating the murder on a girl, which looked like their kind of gig.

''Yeah, pretty much,'' Sam said. He was looking through some newspaper articles while Dean was driving the car. They stopped at a bar, to get a drink and try figuring out what they were dealing with.

''You go ahead Dean, I've got to talk to Jill for a sec,'' Sam said, looking at Dean. Dean looked from Sam to Jill, and back. ''Hmkay,'' he said, offended, he probably thought it was about him. He got out of the car, slammed the door shut, and went to the bar.

Jill looked at Sam. She gulped. She had a pretty good idea what he wanted to talk about. About her. And her possible abilities. She knew she had to have them. There was no other explanation.

But Sam was questioning himself why _he_ had the special abilities. His mom didn't die in his nursery. The killer hadn't even seen him. Or so he thought. Jill knew that the demon had been bleeding in Sams mouth as well as hers. So when would her abilities start to show?

''Jill... I know you pretty good, and I know something's bothering you. Is it about that abilities thing?'' Sam asked. Jill sighed, looking at the floor of the car. He was right.

''Yeah. I mean, mom died in my nursery right? I thought, after Max...it's logical right?'' she said.

''I think so, yeah... But don't you have anything weird? Anything at all?''

''Don't you think that if I felt just a tinge, I would have said it?''

''Well I just want you to know that if you do, you can.''

Jill looked up at her brother, who had turned his had to her. ''I know,'' Jill said softly. Sam smiled. ''Good. Now let's go get a drink.''

Sam and Jill entered the bar, and sat down at a table. Dean joined them, he had been fooling around with probably the bartender or some other girl, and Sam got the newspaper articles out of Johns journal again.

''Well we can forget an animal attack,'' Jill said. ''The door was not forced, no broken locks. It had to be something else. But I don't know what could enter the house without braking any locks, and leave behind such a messy...well, mess.''

''I know. I've done some-'' Sam started, but he trailed off into silence.

''What's wrong?'' Dean asked Sam, who was looking at something. Sam got up, and walked away. Jill and Dean looked at each other, eyebrows raised, and followed him. Sam was talking to some girl, and Dean and Jill joined them.

''Guys, this is Meg. Meg, this is Dean and Jill, my brother and sister.''

''...Oh...So this is the one who treats you like luggage?'' Meg asked Sam. Then she turned to Dean. ''Why can't you just let him live his own life?''

Dean looked at Sam, who sighed. ''Wait, Meg... It's cool.''

''Yeah...I think I'm gonna go get a drink,'' Dean said, looking awkwardly at Sam. Jill felt kind of out of place too, so she followed Dean. They sat down at the bar. Dean didn't look so interested in the bartender anymore.

''You okay?'' Jill asked, looking at her brother. ''Yeah, course... I just... Am I that bad? Am I such a pain in the ass? I mean I try...'' he said. Jill looked down. ''I don't think you are. Sam was probably just...upset or something. He probably didn't mean it.''

It sounded lame, but it was likely to be true. Dean and Jill sat in silence for a while, when Dean got up. ''I'm gonna wait in the car. Wanna come?''

Jill nodded and got up. She and Dean walked outside, followed by Sam. ''Wait, Dean. What Meg said... I met her when we had that huge fight, and I went to go to California. I was angry... But I didn't mean it.''

Jill shot a meaningful look at Dean, and stepped in the car. If they wanted to talk, they could do it in private.

After a couple of minutes, Sam and Dean got in the car. Dean looked in the rear view mirror, and frowned. ''Jill, you're nose is bleeding.''

Jill brought her right hand to her nose, and felt. It was wet and sticky. She looked at her fingers. Red. She wiped the blood off her face with her sleeve and looked up again. Sam and Dean were looking darkly at her now, and Sam threw a liquid substance in her face. Jill closed her eyes just in time not to get the holy water in her eyes, and spat the little bit of water that had entered her mouth, out. ''I'm not possessed, guys. I don't know if you remember, but I got my tattoo last week. I just have a nosebleed.''

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

''What d'you mean, you never have nosebleeds,'' Dean said. ''Even when you got punched in the face.''

''I don't know, I just.. have them sometimes.''

''Well that's not okay. I thought I told you to tell me whenever there were unusual things.''

''Nosebleeds aren't unusual, Dean. I don't know if you're aware of it, but I'm just a normal human being. Humans have nosebleeds!''

''Well then I want you to tell me you're having nosebleeds.''

''Right, do you also want to know where else I sometimes bleed?''

If this wasn't such a tense conversation, Dean would have laughed. But he couldn't.

''Jill, I'm not arguing with you about this. I just want you to tell me these kind of things.''

''Fine. I'm outta here.''

Jill opened the door, slammed it shut, and stomped off. She couldn't take Deans overprotective stuff right now. She knew he was worried, fine, but he could at least me more subtle about it. She heard the Impala come closer, behind her, until it was driving next to her.

''Jill, get in the car,'' Dean said through the open window. Jill ignored him. ''Jill,'' Dean said, getting angrier. ''No. I'm not going to drive in your car. I'll walk home.''

''No you're not.''

''Yes I am.''

Jill turned into an ally too small for Dean to follow her with the car, and after a few turns, she had lost the wagon. She sighed, and stopped walking. She had lost her brothers, great... But she also didn't know where she was. She walked through the streets of Chicago for a while, but she didn't see anything familiar.

Then Jill felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and looked into the eyes of the girl introduced as Meg. ''Hey. What are you doing here all by yourself?'' she smiled. Jill sighed out of relief. ''Oh I just...I got into a fight with my brother...It's nothing. I'm just making my way back to the motel.''

''Oh okay. I have to go this way too. I could walk with you fir a while?'' Meg said. Jill nodded and smiled. ''That sounds good.''

While they were walking, Meg told about how she had met Sam, and what they had talked about.

''Woah, the way Sam talked about Dean was so...negative,'' Jill said. ''I mean, sure he did everything Sam told you, but there are a lot of good sides about him too. He cares so much about us.''

''And still you're so angry with him you just take off?''

''Well... I mean I'm kind of a hotheaded person... I just needed some time for myself, you know. I've been around Dean practically my whole life.''

Meg stopped walking. They were standing in front of a warehouse, which looked empty. ''This is where I have to be,'' she said. Jill looked at the building. ''This? But it's empty.''

Then, everything went blank. Of course not by herself. Meg punched Jill right in the face, and Jill fell back onto the ground.

When Jill woke up, she was more then happy to see her brothers. The only problem was that they were tied up, just like her. Meg was doing something across the room, and she had her back turned on them. Jill looked at Dean, who was awake. ''Dean!'' she whispered. Dean looked her way, and frowned.

''Are you okay?'' he asked. Jill nodded. ''I'm sorry man, for walking away. I shouldn't have...''

''Ah, it's okay Jills. At least we now know where the bitch was hid-''

''Such language, Dean...''

Meg turned around, walked towards Dean and knelt beside him. ''But not in my house,'' she smiled.

''Nice place you have then,'' Dean grinned.

Meg got up, and made her way to Sam. ''And Sammy... Did you really think you could just...save your sister out of here?'' she said. She was flirting away with him, brushing her fingers through her hair, her lips along his cheekbones. But Sam didn't fall for it.

''I know how you really feel about me,'' Meg continued, when she heard something scraping. She froze, and got up. She walked over to Dean, and grabbed a knife out of his hands. ''Clever, much?'' she said, and she knelt down besides Dean. ''Unfortunately not,'' she smiled. Dean looked down, and cussed under his breath.

Meg walked back to Sam. ''Were you trying to distract me, so you brother could cut himself free?''

''No,'' Sam said. ''Because I have a knife on my own.''

Megs smile disappeared, and before she could move, Sam headbutted her. Meg stumbled backwards, and fell on the ground. Sam got up, and hurried to the table where Megs weirdo sacrifice things were stalled upon. He threw over the table, and went to cut loose Dean and Jill. Hen they heard Meg scream, they turned around. The shadow demons she could control were attacking her now. There was nothing she could do, and she was thrown out of the window. Sam and Dean walked to the window, and looked out of it. Meg was on the floor, and she looked unconscious.

Jill stood up, and looked around. She had the strange feeling someone else was here. But the feeling was faint, and she couldn't place it. It was the same feeling she had when they were back in Lawrence. Was is her moms spirit after all?

''Come on, Jills, we're going back to our room,'' Sam said, touching Jills arm.

During the drive to the motel, Jill felt the feeling become stronger. It was a familiar, nice feeling. It was a warm, nice feeling, like someone was watching over her. Jill was almost sure it was her mothers spirit, even though Missouri said that Marys spirit was gone.

They arrived at the motel, and got out of the car. The warm feeling became stronger as they walked to their room. Dean opened the door, and walked in, but stopped. ''Hey!'' he said with a threatening voice. Sam and Jill looked who he was talking to, and they saw a figure next to the window. It turned slowly, and when the person took a step forwards into the light, Johns face became clear. The three siblings froze for a second, and suddenly Jill pushed through her brothers. ''Dad!'' she breathed, and she ran towards her dad. John caught her in his arms, and hugged her. ''Hey, baby girl. How are you?'' he said, his voice soft and guilty. Jill let go. Her face was bloody from the cuts that the shadow demons had given her, but she didn't care. ''I'm fine, we're fine, but are you?'' she asked, concern crossing her face. She knew what the warm feeling had been. She had felt her fathers presence. Then she frowned. But if she felt the same thing back in Lawrence, then...

Jill wanted to blurt out her questions, but Dean already got Johns attention.

''Dad,'' Dean said softly, and he hugged his father. It was kind of an uncomfortable, manly hug, but it was well meant. Then John turned to Sam. The last time he had seen his youngest son had been four years ago, and back then he was around Jills height. He had grown so much since then, and was bigger then any of his family members.

''Hey Sammy,'' John said, smiling faintly. ''Hey dad,'' Sam said. He gave an uneasy cough.

''The last time we spoke it didn't end too well. And that was a long time ago,'' John said.

''Yes, sir,'' Sam said tensely.

''I'm glad to see you,'' John added, and he smiled. Sam smiled back, and gave his father a hug too. Jill smiled in relief. She didn't think she would ever see this again. She, her two brothers and her father, reunited.

It didn't last long though, because suddenly, John got swept away by something, and thrown against the wall. Jill looked to one of the walls, and saw the shadow of a shadow demon. Then she got hit too, and hit the wall opposite of John. She fell on the floor, and new cuts joined the old ones on her body. She screamed in pain as the shadow demons cut the healed skin on her legs. The wounds that the Wendigo had given her were healed long ago, but the scars he left were still sensitive for pressure, and certainly hurt like hell when you cut them open again.

Sam yelled something, but Jill couldn't make out the words. Then, a bright light filled the room. Jill closed her eyes hard, and the scratching of the demons stopped. She didn't move, her body was too sore, and she whimpered when someone pulled her up on her arm. She stumbled out of the room, her arm over someones shoulder, and they walked down a couple of stairs. When they got outside, the light was still burning in the room. Jill opened her eyes, and looked behind her. Sam and John came out of the building too. John was pretty beaten up. His shirt was ripped and bloodstained, and Sams cheek was cut badly.

''Come on, this way,'' Dean said, still supporting Jill, and they walked around the block. The black Impala was waiting for them, just like Johns pickup truck. Dean opened one of the back doors, and set Jill down. She groaned, and leaned against the back of the seat. She felt the weird, tingly sensation again, the same one she felt when they were at the Asylum. But this one was different, more intense. Dean, Sam and John were arguing about something, but Jill didn't understand what it was. It was like she was slipping away in some sort of sleep for a few seconds, and waking up again. The tingly feeling burned when they reached her wounds, but she couldn't do anything about it.

''Hey! Hey, Jill, stay with us here.''

Jill snapped out of her trance when she heard her fathers voice, and she opened her eyes. The feeling disappeared, and suddenly she was completely awake.

''We need to take you to a hospital,'' John said, putting his hand on Jills forehead.

''No dad, I'm fine,'' Jill said, shaking her head.

''But your cuts, they...''

John trailed off into silence. He was looking at one of Jills arms. He picked it up, and rolled up her sleeve. Her arm was bloody, but there were no cuts at all. He wiped away some of the blood, and fresh scars were visible, but none of them were open. Jill stared at them too. What was going on here?

''What is this?'' Dean asked, looking at Jill. Jill raised her eyebrows, and shrugged. ''How am I supposed to know?''

''Well, you're the one who got beaten up back in there, and now there isn't a scratch on your body.''

Jill looked down. Her legs were fine too. And now that she thought about it, she wasn't sore anymore. She was completely fine.

''I...don't know,'' Jill said again, looking at her brothers and father. John looked at his sons for a second, then turned back to Jill again.

''Look, Jills. I'm going to do this on my own. You and your brothers, you keep huntin'. Okay?''

''But-''

''It's too dangerous, Jill. We can't let dad get hurt again,'' Dean said sternly. Jill shut her mouth, and looked at Dean with wounded eyes. He almost never talked to her like that. She moved back a little, then leaned forward, grabbed the door handle, and pulled the door shut. She moved across the backseat, so that she was sitting on the other side of the car. She didn't feel like arguing, or even talking for that matter. Why was Dean so distant all of a sudden? Because she magically got healed? She didn't know how it happened either!

Jill laid down on the backseat, and let sleep hit her before Sam or Dean got in, so that she wouldn't have to talk about it. At least not today.

That night she dreamed about her father. She was ten years old again, Sam was thirteen, and Dean was seventeen. She used to love hanging around with her brothers, letting Sam explain things to her from books he had read, Dean telling her stuff while he was working on the Impala, hugging her father when he got back after a hunt. Things were so much less complicated. Now she didn't know who, or _what_, she was anymore.

* * *

**Sorry it took a while, but this chapter was kind of hard to write. The whole thing with Meg and stuff, it's just not my favourite part of the ride. But I have to do it if I want to make it to Season 4, where the REAL fun begins (read: Castiel =]). PLEASE review guys, it's getting a little quiet in my review-inbox ;o, and I love to read your opinions and suggestions!**

**x**


	10. In My Time Of Dying - Part 1

**Dear readers, I won't be re-uploading all the past chapters. It's not really nessecarry, except maybe for the grammar mistakes, but those are just too bad. My writing has improved since then, so from now on there will be less, I hope! This chapter is a recap of the last few episodes of season 1. Next chapter it won't be in diary form anymore, but the regular way again. Enjoy and review please!_  
_**

* * *

_09/28/06_

_I don't even know where to begin. So much has happened since everything with Meg occurred. So much horrible things that I wish to never have seen, yet don't want to forget. And the worst part is that I know that it's all on me. Everything, everything with mom, and now what happened to dad… basically our whole hunting lives, it's all because I exist. I can't make it right, I never could have, I know that… which makes it even worse, I think. I didn't even have to do anything except be, to mess everything up. I don't expect anybody to read this, but I need to tell someone to…process it all, I guess. _

_After we found dad, we went looking for the Colt. We found it eventually in the hands of a group of vampires (can you believe it? Vampires!) We managed to get our hands on it and after that it was time to track down this demon. I already had a bad feeling about this. This demon was so powerful, I just…knew this wouldn't end well._

_Sam got a vision of a room, a nursery, where the demon would probably go next. We knew this because we found out that there are more like me…like Sam and me. Other children that he visited when they were exactly six months old. And he was going to do the same that night. Sam had foreseen it (much to dad's dismay, he didn't like that ''psychic'' stuff at all), and he tracked the house down. _

_Indeed…at night, the demon was there. He tried to drug the baby and kill the mother, but we were there just in time to stop him. Sam fired a shot at him, but he missed… another bullet, wasted. And that's not the end of it… not nearly. Meg came back, angrier than ever and she wanted the Colt. We didn't give it of course. We lured her to Bobby's and trapped her in a devil's trap. After torturing her she finally let slip where they kept dad, followed by Sam exorcising her. The girl she was possessing died. _

_We went to find dad. He was in an apartment building and we didn't know how many people would be possessed, so the plan was to make the fire alarm go off, then Sam and Dean would sneak inside and find dad. I didn't really like this plan at all, mainly because I couldn't go inside with them: too crowded. I had to distract the firefighter outside so they could get suits and get inside unnoticed. Everything went as planned, except for the last part. They got outside, but there was a demon, Meg's brother it turned out… He almost ruined everything, but Dean shot him. There went yet another bullet. _

_At that time, we didn't know that dad was possessed…the holy water hadn't worked on him. Probably because it was the yellow eyed demon… of course it didn't work on him. Dean figured it out when dad...or…the demon, said he wasn't angry that Dean wasted another bullet on that demon. He said he was proud. Now that I think about it, I should have known too. He would have been furious, yet he wasn't. I saw it too late though. _

_Sam had the chance to shoot him. To kill that son of a bitch so that everything would be over. Our whole lives we had lived up to this moment, the final moment where we would kill the bastard that took our mother so we could finally let it rest. But this turned out to not be so simple. If Sam was to kill him, he also had to kill dad. Dad…he even wanted him to. He wanted Sam to kill him, but… how could he do that? If it were me in his shoes, I wouldn't have thought about it for one second. I couldn't kill him, not if my life depended on it. I'd…I'd rather die than kill dad, or Sam or Dean. I think dad blamed Sam for it…even though he knows that he wouldn't have killed one of us if the demon was possessing one of us. That's just…how us Winchesters work, I guess. It sounds kind of weird, but I can feel it. _

_Anyway, the demon got away. He got away and dad was shot in the leg by Sam, the only way to get the demon out of there, and we were left with just one bullet. We were in the car, on our way to a motel when… _

_I don't remember. I don't remember what happened, but I was told that a truck hit the car. This morning I woke up in a hospital, and they aren't telling me a thing. I don't know where dad, Sam and Dean are, I don't even know if they are still alive. They say that they still need to ''do tests'' and other bullshit like that. I don't want to believe it, but…I think that means that it might be bad. What if they aren't telling me anything because they don't want to give me false hope?_

_A thought that also crossed my mind is that I could be dead… and I'm in some sort of weird in-between world where I have to stay in for the rest of my…afterlife. _

_I highly doubt that though. I need to go investigate. I feel good enough, the doctor said I hadn't broken any bones, just a few bruises and scratches. I think that I did break some things though… after the shadows got me, my wounds healed so quickly. That's probably what happened this time too. Not going to tell them that of course…_

_I'm going to see if I can find Sam, Dean and dad…and find out what the hell is going on. _

_Jill._


	11. In My Time Of Dying - Part 2

_A/N: finally! Another chapter! My apologies for the long wait, even since the last chapter. I'm glad some of you are still loyal to this story though! It means a whole lot. I've completely caught up with all of the episodes now and I'm going to watch everything again, so expect more. Anyway, let's get on with it!_

* * *

It was heart wrenching to see Dean like this. Broken, that was the best way to describe his state. The doctor said that it would be a miracle if he even woke up. She knew that Dean wouldn't want her to cry, she needed to stay strong. But she couldn't help it when her eyes became bloodshot and damp when she took her brother's hand. She looked down, unable to look at his face, and looked up when she heard Sam walk in, quickly wiping her eyes dry with her free hand.

''You okay?'' Sam asked softly, opening up the can of soda he got for her and handing it over. She nodded and took the drink from him before taking a big gulp. She hadn't even realized she had been that thirsty. After a while the doctor walked in, telling them their father was up. They went to their room, eager to see him being okay, and Jill couldn't help but smile widely when she saw her father looking rather good.

''Dad,'' she breathed as she walked over and kissed his cheek. ''How are you feeling?''

''Hey babygirl,'' he smiled and stroked her cheek. ''I'm doing okay. It's so good to see you two being okay,'' he told her. She sat next to his bed, Sam standing at the foot of the bed.

''Sam, I need you to go to Bobby's and get some supplies for me.''

That was all Jill chose to hear. The following was only bickering between the two, something that sounded painfully familiar. When Sam finally left, she looked at her father, then looked down.

''Don't you… think we should focus on Dean now… Instead of the demon? I mean… it's Dean,'' she spoke, not understanding why he needed Sam to get those things now.

''Trust me on this one, Jill. This is for Dean.''

She looked up, still not understanding what he wanted to do, but decided to let it go. If he wasn't going to tell her now, pushing him wouldn't work either.

''Let's go see Dean, alright?'' he said, sitting up.

''Are you sure you feel good enough to walk?'' Jill asked concerned, getting up from her seat.

''I don't break that easy, aight?'' he said before getting up and walking out. She followed him back to Dean's room, where he still laid as still as a rock.

''Do you think he's going to be okay?'' she asked her father, not sure if she wanted to hear his answer.

''I'm sure he will be,'' he said determined.

* * *

''You are going to summon the yellow eyed demon, aren't you?''

Sam didn't even bother to make his voice sound less spiteful, and Jill couldn't blame him.

''Dad, give it a rest alright? Your son is dying,'' she frowned.

A loud bang disturbed their voices and they all looked at the shattered glass on the floor. None of them could have knocked it over, they had all been too far away.

''Is that… Dean?'' Jill whispered.

''Jill, see if you can find anything about out of body experiences in coma's, alright? Find a computer somewhere in the building, I need to get something,'' Sam said, before hurrying out of the room.

She glanced at her father before leaving the room and walked around, trying to find any computer. The only place she discovered was the service desk, but it was occupied by a nurse. She sighed and looked around. She needed to find a way to distract her.

She walked to the restroom and closed the door behind her. Grabbing handfuls of paper towels while looking over her shoulder to make sure nobody came in, she stuffed as much as she could into a toilet pot, pulling a face as she was unable not to get any of the water on her hands. She flushed the toilet and quickly stepped back as the water overflowed. She walked out again and strolled to the desk.

''Excuse me, one of the toilets is overflowing,'' she said, raising an eyebrow in perfectly acted disgust.

''Not again,'' the nurse pleaded and got up from her chair and hurried to the restroom. Jill quickly looked around to make sure the coast was clear, then dashed behind the desk and took the nurse's place in the chair. She swiftly looked up some information about out of body experiences, or even the possibility of ghosts when someone isn't dead yet.

She printed a couple of pages, closed the browser and got the hell out of there, before she got caught. She walked back to Dean's room, which was now short of her father. She shook her head and sat in the chair next to his bed again, reading though the pages multiple times.

''Alright Dean… so you're out here,'' she mumbled, looking up from the pages and glancing around the room. He was probably right there, and she looked right through him.

''Hey, did you find anything?'' Sam asked as he walked in, waking her up from her thoughts.

''Um, yeah. Turns out that out of body experiences are very common with coma's. It's not really like a ghost, more like… that person's spirit taking a trip. If he… dies and decides not to cross, that's when he'd become a ghost,'' she explained, not really wanting to think about the possibility of Dean becoming a vengeful spirit.

''What do you have there?'' she asked, nodding at the paper bag he was carrying.

''Um… don't laugh, alright,'' he said, before pulling a Ouija board out of it. Jill raised her eyebrows.

''An Ouija board…? Seriously?''

''Hey, it's worth a shot,'' Sam said, sitting on the ground and getting the props out. She sat next to him and watched as he asked his question.

''Dean, are you here?''

She bit her lip in expectation and stopped breathing for a second when the small piece of wood moved to the ''yes'' sign.

Jill and Sam exchanged glances and he quickly continued.

''Do you know what is going on here?'' he asked. Again, the sign moved over to ''yes''.

''Is it a ghost?''

It moved to ''no'', then started spelling something.

''R…e…a...p…it's a reaper?'' Jill spelled out loud, looking up at Sam.

''This is bad…'' she mumbled, looking down at the board again.

''Is it after you?'' Sam spoke.

Jill's heart sank when, again, the piece of wood hovered over ''yes''.

* * *

''Is there anything in there? Where is dad, damnit.''

Jill couldn't help but pace around the room, one hand on her hip, one in her hair.

''Jill, calm down alright, I'm trying to find any information in dad's journ-''

''I can't 'calm down', Sam, any minute now, that reaper can catch Dean and-''

She was interrupted by a gasp, coming from her eldest brother. Her eyes widened and she quickly walked over to the bed.

''Dean… y-you're awake,'' she spoke in awe.

They all looked up when their father slowly walked into the room, a small smile on his face.

''What… where were you?'' she asked, relieved he was at least back.

''Doesn't matter. What matters is that Dean is okay,'' he smiled with a small nod. Everything about this screamed suspicion and she didn't believe for a second that it didn't matter where he had been. She was too excited, however, that Dean was awake and looked at him again.

''Did you go after the demon, dad? _Did you_?'' Sam said, raising his voice.

''I don't want to fight anymore, Sammy. I just… want to get along, just in this moment. Alright? We are finally all together again, we're okay,'' he said, looking all of his children in their eyes. And all three of them knew something was wrong.

''Sam, Jill, would you mind getting us some coffee? Maybe a snack…'' he continued. Jill looked at Sam, obviously aware that he wanted them to leave. She got up and motioned for Sam to follow her, then walked out. On their way to the cafeteria, neither of them spoke. On their way back, neither. She was about to open her mouth to say some words of encouragement to Sam, when he dropped the cup of coffee he had been holding.

''Sam? Wh-…'' she started when she saw his face become pale, but saw what had startled him when he darted forward and sank to the floor. She stared at the two people on the ground, paralyzed, unable to even blink. She was looking at her brother, hovering over the lifeless body of her father. How was this possible? He was alive and kickin' just a minute ago. She must be dreaming. This was all one long dream and the was going to wake up any minute now.

But she didn't. Not when the nurses ran in, not when they wanted to take her from the room and her brothers protested, not when they were trying to reanimate him. Not when the doctor finally spoke.

''Time of death… 10:41 AM.''

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know if you have any tips or questions, I love getting reviews (who doesn't haha). Until next chapter~!_


	12. Everybody Loves A Clown

_**A/N: A new chapter, and pretty quick too! Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Jill stared blankly into the flames that surrounded her father's corpse. They weren't going to risk burying him, they were smart enough to know that his body could be used for whatever if they did. Her eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks wet from the tears, her nose stinging, like it always did when she cried. The lump in her throat made it hard to breathe, and talking was out of the question. She was afraid that if she opened her lips only slightly, she would burst into sobs.

There were so many things she didn't understand. He had died of a heart attack, but he had been fine just before that. She was sure that there was something going on, her father could not have died of something as stupid as a heart attack, not when he brought himself in danger every single day.

''Before-… before h-… Did he say anything to you? About anything?'' Sam choked out, looking at Dean.

''No,'' Dean simply answered. ''Nothing.''

Jill clenched her jaw. Dean was lying. She knew it. But she wasn't going to press on. She wasn't the only one who lost her father, Dean did too. If he wasn't ready to talk about it, he wasn't ready.

* * *

A week went by and they took refuge at Bobby's. If it wasn't for recent events, maybe it would have been nice to have a little bit of time off from the job and hang around Bobby's property. It was quiet and spacious, she would have spent some time away from her brothers. But now, they were the only things that kept her from breaking down and losing it. She even convinced Sam to share a room with her, just not to be alone.

She was sitting on her usual spot, on the ground against the shack where Dean's Impala was right next to. Dean was lying under the car, doing whatever mechanical-voodoo that naturally seemed to be in his fingers. Jill had her legs pulled up, a book resting on her knees and her nose buried in it. Might as well do some reading about matters she didn't know about yet, it could be useful someday. She didn't even notice Sam walking up to them until he started talking to Dean.

''How is this car coming along?'' Sam asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

''Slow,'' Dean grunted.

''Yeah? Need any help?''

''What, you under a hood? I'll pass.''

''Need anything else then?''

''Stop it Sam,'' Dean sighed as he reappeared from under the car.

''Stop what?'' Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

''Stop asking if I need anything, stop asking if I'm okay. I'm okay. Really, I promise.''

''Alright, Dean, it's just, we've been at Bobby's for over a week now and you haven't brought up dad once.''

''You're right. Come here, want me to lay my head gently on your shoulder, cry a little, hug, maybe even slow dance.''

With an annoyed sigh, Jill got up and walked away, back to Bobby's house. If there was anything she didn't need right now, it was the classic yammering of her two brothers. Especially not about dad. Sam was too pushy, Dean was too sarcastic. She didn't feel like putting up with or sticking up for either of them. When she walked inside, she went straight to the fridge and got a jug of orange juice. She filled a glass, put it back, and sat at the table, where she continued reading.

A little while later, Sam and Dean walked inside, seemingly back to normal.

''Hey, Sam's found something on dad's voicemail. We're going to check out this address, do you want to come?'' Dean asked as Sam went to look for Bobby.

''Um… sure,'' she said, closing the book. To be honest, she didn't really feel like hitting the road with them, but she was eager to know everything about what happened to her father, so she wasn't going to miss out on any possible leads. She got up, gulped down the orange juice and followed her brothers outside.

* * *

''This is humiliating,'' Dean complained as he got out of the car. ''I feel like a freaking soccer mom.''

''Well, it was the only car Bobby had running,'' Sam answered as they walked up to the house. They got inside and it took only one glance around to conclude that it was actually a bar. Jill slowly followed her brothers further inside, looking around for any sign of life. On the pool table, someone seemed to be asleep.

''Hey buddy?'' Sam spoke, but there was no response. ''I'm guessing that isn't Ellen…'' he continued, before walking off into a different direction. Jill followed him, pretty sure they wouldn't find anybody else in there. As soon as she and her brother entered the kitchen, they came to a halt. A woman was standing in front of them, holding two guns in her hands, each gun pointing at one of them.

''Hold it right there, you two,'' she said in a calm voice, authority dripping from it. ''Hands behind your heads. Now.''

Jill and Sam put their hands behind their hands and exchanged a glance, before Dean's voice came from the other room.

''Sam, Jill! I need some help in here.''

The woman nodded at the door, motioning to walk back to back through the door. It seems like they weren't the only ones with a gun pointed at them, as Dean was standing next to a girl with a rifle in her hands, pointed at him

''Sorry Dean.. we can't right now. We're a little uh… tied up,'' Sam said as they walked back, the woman following them.

''Sam, Dean, Jill…? Winchester?''

''Yeah,'' the three siblings said at once.

''…Son of a bitch,'' the woman breathed.

''Mom, do you know these guys?'' the girl asked her mother.

''I think these are John Winchester's kids,'' she replied, followed by a chuckle. ''Hi, I'm Ellen, this is my daughter, Jo.''

A little while later they sat at the bar, her sipping on a glass of water while Sam was reading over an article that Ellen just handed to him.

''Killer clown? Seriously?'' she asked, glancing over at the paper.

''Yeah… I think we should go check it out,'' Sam replied, and Jill nodded.

''Dean. Come check this out for a second…'' she called out to her oldest brother.

After Sam showed him what was in the article, they got up to leave, but Sam put his hand on her shoulder. ''How about you stay here… hmm? Get some rest. I know you haven't slept well for the past few days.''

She frowned up at him. ''…Seriously? I can handle it, I'm coming with y-''

''Jill… Sam's right. Stay here tonight.''

Her frown became even deeper and she folded her arms over each other. ''Douchebags,'' she mumbled, before walking over to Jo. She didn't want to admit it, but she was a little bit tired, at least too tired to argue with them, so she let it slide. This didn't have anything do to with dad anyway.

Jo showed her a room she could stay in and Jill thanked her, before closing the door and changing into a spare shirt. She freshened herself up a little in the bathroom, then crawled in bed, and it didn't take a long time before she was in dreamland.

The next days, Sam and Dean still seemed to be on the job, so she spent the majority of the time with Jo and Ellen. She wanted to ask about her father, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. There must have been a reason why he hadn't mentioned her and she didn't want to cause any trouble, even though she was eager to know more. But after Ellen had said that she didn't know anything about the demon and Ash was busy figuring out what her father's work had meant, there was no use in prying.

Sam and Dean came back just when Ash was at his 51 hour promise and they let him explain what he came up with. He told them he was tracking all of the omens that show up when the demon showed itself somewhere, which would mean they would know where to go when he popped up again.

They headed next to Bobby's that afternoon and Jill was glad to be back. Back at their temporary home, back where they could continue the search for their parents' killer.

She took a shower, changed into clean jeans, a tank top and a plaid shirt, grabbed the book she had been reading and walked outside again. Sam and Dean were probably back at the car, as neither of them was inside. When she walked around the corner, she almost walked in to Sam. He looked like he had been crying.

''Hey… Sam, what's wrong?'' she asked concerned.

''It's nothing Jill… don't worry about it,'' he quickly said, walking on to the house. She looked after him, then went to see if something happened between him and Dean, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Dean.

He was holding a crowbar and was furiously beating up the Impala that he had just spent a week o, repairing it. She wanted to yell something at him, tell him to calm down, but she realized that he probably needed this. Even though she thought Sam was pushing Dean too hard, he also was right. Dean hadn't said anything about their father's death and this was the first time he expressed his emotions ever since. In a physical violent way, sure, but it was better than nothing. He wasn't the 'talking about his feelings' type anyway, not like Sam and her talked about it.

She caught his glance when he dropped the crowbar and they looked at each other for a couple of seconds, until she finally walked over and hugged him. She didn't say anything to him and he didn't say anything to her. They just held each other, even if it was just for a minute. They both had needed the hug.

* * *

_**A/N: And that was another chapter! I didn't find a good way to fit Jill into this gig, so I decided to leave her out of it. There will be more sooon. **_


	13. No Exit

**A/N: Mayrem: yeah I know, it was a hard chapter to write her in because I didn't find a way to really give her a logical reason to be there with the guys, but this chapter she's much more present!**

** Jenmm31: very true, she had been through a lot of shit and I was kind of worried it became too much. That's also why I have written the following chapter the way I have. You shall see!**

* * *

''No… no, I tell you, I didn't mean it! I-It wasn't my fault, I swear! Dean! Sam! Please, don't do this to me!''

There Jill was, on her knees, tears streaming down her face, begging her brothers not to leave her, but Dean shrugged off her hand that was clutching the sleeve of his leather jacket.

''Shut up, Jill. You killed mom. This was all your fault. Thanks to you, the demon went after mom, dad got into hunting, and now he is gone too. This is all on you. You deserve to die alone.''

Dean's words cut into her like a machete, much like the look in his eyes when he spoke to her. It felt like her whole world came crashing down. The only two people she couldn't live without were throwing her away.

''S-Sam, you…you understand, don't you? It was not my fault,'' she tried again, but Sam looked down at her in disgust.

''If it weren't for you, mom would have never walked in on the demon when he fed you his blood. We could have had a normal life. You destroyed this family.''

She wanted to protest, tell him what the yellow eyed demon told her, that they both had been chosen and he had had demon blood as well, but she couldn't. She was choked up, all that came out of her mouth were gasps as she tried to keep her breathing under control. She watched Dean walk back to the Impala, open the trunk and take a handgun out. Her eyes widened.

''W-Wh… what are you gonna do with that…Dean..'' she cried, but he didn't answer. With the straight face that was ever on his face whenever he killed a monster, he walked back to her and pointed the gun right in between her eyes.

''DEAN, N-''

* * *

With a gasp, Jill sat up in bed, a couple of hairs sticking to her forehead and cheeks. Shakily she moved the sheets away, walked to the small bathroom that was attached to her room and flicked the light on. She opened the tap and splashed some water in her face before holding on to the counter for support, looking down at the running water. This had been one of the worst nightmares she has had, but it wasn't uncommon. They had gone back to the Roadhouse and stayed there for a while, working some cases here and there, the closest to her old life she had been in a long time. But with that, she was also constantly reminded that dad wasn't there and the reason behind it. The yellow eyes demon hadn't made an appearance in her dreams, but she knew he had something to do with it. Maybe just to mess with her, but for whatever reason it was, it worked.

She dabbed her face dry with a towel, then walked back to bed and lied down. There was no way she would be able to sleep now, so she just waited until she heard movement in the hallway before getting dressed and going downstairs. Today they would hit the road again, taking on any case that came on their path, so she took her bag with her and walked out, meeting Sam and Dean by the car. She put her bag in the trunk and closed it.

''So where are we headed?'' she asked.

''Los Angeles, California. Young girl's been kidnapped by an evil cult.''

''Yeah? Girl got a name?'' Sam asked.

''Katie Holmes.''

Jill couldn't help but chuckle at his joke.

''That's funny. And for you so bitchy,'' Sam chuckled, when angry voices from inside interrupted them.

''Whereas on the other hand, bitch fight,'' Dean said before walking back to the Roadhouse and walking in. It seemed like they just crashed a mother daughter talk between Ellen and Jo. They went back and forth at each other until the phone rang and Ellen went to pick it up. Jo turned to them and held a folder out.

''Three weeks ago a young girl disappears from her Philadelphia apartment.''

So this was about a case. Ellen probably didn't want her to take it, but Jo didn't want to stay in the Roadhouse all the time. Sounded reasonable. Even when she added that they were all young, blonde girls, a picture Jo fitted in perfectly, she still understood her need to get away. Not that Jill didn't like the Roadhouse or any of its owners, but she knew that feeling of wanting to do something for yourself. Because that's how she felt sometimes. She loved what she did with Dean and their father, she really did. But sometimes, followed by a major guilt trip, she wished she could just take a case on her own. She was smart enough, she had the knowledge of the job, she was skilled with weapons. But her father never allowed it, and Dean nor Sam would either, probably.

They ended up taking the job, much to Jo's dismay. The argument ended with Ellen saying she didn't want to lose another family member, and that was the end of it. After that they hit the road and made for Philadelphia. They went straight to the apartment, where Sam picked the lock of the door and went inside, followed by his siblings.

''I feel kind of bad for taking Jo's case,'' Sam admitted, getting his EMF meter out and turning it on.

''She did put together a good file,'' Jill said, holding the folder and looking through it again. It had tons of newspaper and website articles, a lot more information beforehand than several other cases they had worked on.

''But could you see her out here, working one of these things? I don't think so,'' Dean shrugged, also turning his EMF meter on. Jill looked around to see if anything was out of place at all. She spotted an energy outlet, but there was something on it that didn't belong there. She walked over and looked at the black goo that seeped out of the hole.

''Look at this…'' she said, studying it. ''It looks like… I don't know, ectoplasm?'' she said, looking up at her brothers when they walked over. Dean dipped his finger in it and looked closer.

''Yeah you're right… I think I know what we're dealing with here. A marshmallow man.''

Sam sighed and Jill rolled her eyes.

''This has to be a really pissed off spirit to leave this stuff behind,'' Jill continued.

''Alright, let's track down this bastard before it gets more girls.''

They walked out of the room again but stopped walking when they heard voices coming closer. They hid around the corner until they recognized the voice. It was Jo's. They appeared again right as her and the owner of the building walked up.

''What the hell are you doing here?'' Dean asked, not bothering to play nice.

''There you are honey,'' Jo said, walking up to Dean and taking his arm. ''This is my boyfriend Dean, his buddy Sam and his girlfriend Jill.''

''Good to meet ya,'' the owner said, shaking Dean's hand.

Jill couldn't help but look up at Sam, whom looked down at her and raised his eyebrows right when she did. Great, second time she played one of her brothers' girlfriends.

Jo paid the owner of the building for the apartment and they moved their stuff, which consisted of a few bags, inside.

''So, I guess you'll be helping us with the case then,'' Jill smiled at Jo when they were both sitting at the table, the pages of Jo's file spread across it.

''Yep, I will,'' Jo said, eyeing her suspiciously as if she was trying to see if Jill was mocking her or not.

Jill smiled. ''Good… you can keep me company for a change, instead of those two over here,'' she said, nudging her head at her brothers.

''Watch your mouth, Jills,'' Dean warned her and Jill chuckled.

After Dean got a call from Ellen and Jo made him lie to her about being there with them, they read over the information again and decided to go on an EMF scavenger hunt through the building.

''Sam, you take the ground floor, Jill you start in the middle, Jo and I will start at the top.''

''Wait, why do I have to go with you? We're faster if we split up.''

''Yeah this is not negotiable,'' Dean said to her with a wide, fake smile.

''Well why does Jill get to go alone?'' she asked, Jill silently cursing her for bringing the attention to her. She didn't want Dean or Sam to change their mind and make her go with Sam.

''Because Jill isn't a blonde and blondes are his type, remember?'' Dean said, rolling his eyes. ''Now let's go.''

* * *

No EMF action, anywhere. Jill sighed, she had nothing so far. She smirked to herself when she thought back at the fact that Dean trusted her enough to let her go on her own. True, as a brunette (pushing dark-blonde though), she wasn't very likely to get hurt, but still. It didn't happen often that Dean let her take off on her own, so she enjoyed this moment.

After not finding anything on the few floors she searched, she went back to the room and ordered some dinner for her and the others. After that she got sent to bed by Dean and after a few minutes of complaining, she finally did go to bed. She was tired alright, she just didn't want to deal with the nightmares. This time however, she didn't dream. That was often the case: nightmares or nothing. She was glad that she had a night of rest though and she actually felt energetic when she woke up the next morning.

Yet another girl disappeared overnight. Jo made a phone call to As, asking about a list of people that had died at the place where the building was built, and it turned out that serial killer H. , America's first serial killer. As Sam, Dean and Jo set out to take a look inside the walls, where they thought he kept his victims, she stayed in the room to find out how to kill the son of a bitch.

After about half an hour Sam and Dean barged back inside, without Jo however, talking to each other in raised voices.

''Whoa whoa, what's going on?'' Jill asked and she got up, but before either one of them could answer, Dean's phone rang.

''Ellen…'' Dean said when he picked up, and after his conversation with her, Jill didn't need an answer to her question anymore. The spirit had Jo.

''Tell me you got something, Jill.''

''Um, right,'' she said, looking down at the papers.

''There is an old sewer system below the foundation, it hasn't been used for a long time and-''

''Let's go,'' Dean cut her off, and he grabbed his coat and walked out. Jill and Sam followed him as they made for the sewers.

* * *

They crawled through the small tunnels until they reached a big round room with several doors, with the spirit in plain sight. Dean shot him before all three of them entered the room and opened the doors, looking for Jo and the other missing girl. Dean opened Jo's door and Sam got the other girl, while Jill looked around for any signs of the spirit, but he was long gone. It seemed like the only option they had was to use Jo for bait to get him out again.

Jill hid in one of the tunnels after they surrounded the room with a thick line of salt while Jo was in the middle of the room. It seemed like the spirit wasn't expecting this at all when it reappeared, too eager for his obsession. When he almost reached Jo, Jill pointed her gun, not at him, but at the wall, and hit a large piece of rolled up fabric, which dropped the final line of salt that would close him in forever.

* * *

After an awkward ride back to the Roadhouse after Ellen had flown over and met them at the apartment, they went outside when Ellen and Jo stayed inside to talk.

''Well… I think Jo did a good job…'' Jill said quietly, feeling sorry for the girl that seemed so much like herself.

''It's not about that, Jill. I'm sure Ellen would think so too if she saw what Jo did, but with family it works differently. Imagine that could have been you, if your hair was a few shades lighter,'' Dean replied.

''I know… I was just saying,'' Jill mumbled in defense, before Jo barged out of the Roadhouse and stormed off. Dean wanted to go after her, but Jill stopped him.

''I got this,'' she said, before walking after Jo.

''Hey… Jo, hold on. Was she that hard on you?'' Jill asked, walking after the blonde.

''Not now, Jill,'' Jo said, her voice instable as she walked on.

''Hey, you can talk to me,'' Jill insisted, lightly holding on to Jo's arm, but the girl shrugged it off and turned.

''Get off me!'' she told Jill, looking in her eyes.

''…Fine,'' Jill said after a couple of seconds, starting to get annoyed by Jo's tantrum.

''Wait.. Jill…'' Jo continued. ''My father usually worked alone, but on his last case he chose to work with another hunter. Figured he could trust him. That was a mistake. He screwed up and got my dad killed.''

''I'm sorry but what does that have to do with-''

''It was your father.''

Jill swallowed and walked to look back at Dean and Sam for support, but didn't want to turn away from Jo either.

''Just leave, please,'' Jo spoke, before turning and walking away. Jill looked after her for a few seconds, then walked back to the car. She slowly looked up at Dean.

''Did you…?'' she asked, trailing off into silence when Dean shook his head. He hadn't had a clue either.

''Well that explains why dad never told us about Ellen or any of them…'' she softly said, before getting into the car. For some reason she felt guilty. Sure, she knew it wasn't her fault, it had been her dad's mistake, hell she didn't even know what exactly happened. But she would be angry too if she knew that Jo's family had anything to do with her father's death. It wasn't an ideal idea to fall asleep with, but at least she had yet another dreamless night.

**A/N: So, I deliberately didn't twist any of the facts to that Jill was clear of crap this chapter, pretty much because the previously she got hurt like every time, and I didn't want to make it too much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, don't hesitate to let me know!**


	14. The Usual Suspects

**A/N: Mayrem: I know right! I hope it wasn't too heavy :)**

* * *

Jill was sitting in an interrogation room which was cold and grey. Probably meant to be intimidating, but she wasn't really phased by it. She had been in so many dark and creepy places that this was actually making her pretty calm. Nothing creepy going on here.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up when the door opened and a woman walked in.

''I thought you might be thirsty,'' the woman said, putting a cup of coffee in front of her. Jill looked at it, then slowly looked up at her, not saying a word.

''Still waters run deep, huh? Alright, I get it. Let's see how your brothers do though. You can't protect them by not talking,'' she continued.

''Protect them from what exactly?'' Jill scoffed.

''Well, Dean is being held on suspicion for murder, Sam is next on my list for inter-''

''Murder? Who do you think he has murdered?'' Jill frowned.

''We'll get around to that.''

''Yeah, I don't think so. You need proof to hold us here, if you don't have any evidence against us, we are leaving,'' Jill protested and she got up.

''Well actually we can hold you here for 48 hours, didn't your law student brother Sam tell you that?''

Jill looked up at her again. How did she know that…?

''Yes, I know all about you and your brothers. You're 20 years old, no job, no college, no home address. Your mother died when you were a baby, your father's whereabouts are unknown. And then there's the case of your brother Dean, whose demise was a little bit exaggerated, feel to jump in whenever you like…'' the woman told her, looking up at her. Jill looked away, avoiding eye contact with her.

''Alright, I'll keep going. Your family moved around a lot when you were a kid, and you got decent grades, but didn't choose to go to college. Then, about a year ago, your brother's girlfriend was killed in a fire and he dropped his whole life.''

''He needed time away from there… so, Dean and I suggested to take him on a roadtrip, to get his mind off of things,'' Jill spoke up.

''Right, and how is that going?''

''It's going just fine,'' she insisted, gritting her teeth.

''We ran Dean's fingerprints, got over a dozen possible hits.''

''That doesn't mean anything.''

''No, but what happens when we do the same to you and Sam's?''

''Do whatever you want. Good luck with wasting your time,'' Jill said, flashing a sarcastic smile at her.

''Look, you and Sam seem like good kids. You can still have a life, you don't have to take the blame for your brother's mistakes. Dean's a bad guy, his life is over. Yours don't have to be. If you fill in some missing pieces about the case of the last girl he murdered, I can talk to the DA and make a deal for you.''

She looked down. ''…Fine.''

What she told the woman next was a perfect match to what she was sure her brothers would have told the cops. If she could smile without looking suspicious, Jill would, silently complimenting herself on being able to sell a lie. If the woman believed her, that was. After she was done explaining what happened that night, the woman left and she remained lonely in the room. All she really wanted right now was to see her brothers and get the hell out of there. It was immensely frustrating to work on a case, only to be accused of actually being the killer yourself, or in this case, Dean.

He had simply been in the right place, but at the wrong time. He meant to visit her at night to check in on her but he knew something was wrong when she didn't answer the door. So he broke in and found her dead on the floor. It was then that the cops found him, next to her body, even with her actual blood on his hands. She had to admit, it did look suspicious and if she didn't know any better, she probably would have thought the same. It was just all very inconvenient.

The truth was, they didn't even know who did it yet. All they knew was that it probably was a vengeful spirit and that is was killing people. She didn't find out what exactly happened until that night though. The female investigator from earlier that day picked her up, saying she had been released but that she had to come with her. Jill was going to pass, the words 'released' being enough for her, but when the woman told her that Sam was with her, she changed her mind.

''Oh, so you escaped and did your own little hunt and found everything out without me? I'm hurt,'' Jill joked from the back of the police car that the woman was driving.

''Yeah well I didn't have time to get you out as well. Diana here saw the spirit, which is actually a death omen. It seems that Peter, the detective that is on Dean's case, killed her, and probably those other girls too.''

Jill rolled her eyes. Typical. It was pretty much to be expected too, she didn't trust him at all when she saw the detective, even if it was just for a short moment.

''Alright so Pete is obviously trying to make it look like Dean did it so that he doesn't get busted.''

''Probably. It seems like Pete has Dean after he said he had to transfer him to a prison in St Louis.''

''Wait he has Dean?'' Jill asked, sitting up a little. This was bad news.''

''If he is in a police van we can track him, we only need to find a way to turn the GPS on from a distance,'' Sam spoke.

''Alright well work your magic, brother,'' she said, trusting him and his way with computers.

* * *

A small ten minutes later they tracked the van down and found Peter and Dean outside of the van, Dean on his knees, Peter pointing a gun at him.

''Pete, put the gun down! I know what you've done. Why are you doing this,'' Diana asked her partner.

Jill tuned the confession out, rather searching for a way to maybe disarm the rogue detective before he could harm Dean, but before she even could do anything, Diana shot Peter in his leg. He fell to the floor with a scream, but quickly crawled up again, tackling Diana to the ground. Jill moved forward to grab the gun that Peter had dropped, but he already took Diana's gun from her hands and pointed it at her.

''I wouldn't do that if I were you…'' he said, and Jill stopped moving, her hands in the air. She looked at him, waiting for his next move, but her eyes fixed on the appearance behind him. The ghost of one of the girls he had killed, the death omen. He turned and looked at it, frozen in surprise, and Diana took the chance to pick Peter's gun up and shoot him. He fell to the floor with a thud and the ghost disappeared.

Jill took a deep breath and walked to the dead detective. She took his keys, walked over to Dean and released him from his handcuffs.

''You okay?'' she asked, helping her brother up.

''Of course, you can't harm me,'' he winked at her as they walked over to Sam, whom had just helped Diana up. After talking to the detective, it was clear that she believed they were actually good people and they deserved a chance. She said she would make sure to clear Dean and Sam from all charges, then she told them to get out of there. They thanked her before they started putting whatever miles they could between them and that town.

''Alright, so… now we still have to get your car back,'' Jill said after Dean suggested they would find a place to eat.

''Right, my baby…'' Dean nodded. ''I'll think of something.''

''Seriously, I don't want to live to see the day that that thing is beyond repair. You'll probably start killing actual people,'' she snorted.

''Hey, don't talk like that. I don't even want to think about that happening.''

* * *

Not too much later, they were back in the car, on their way to their next hunt. Jill had had a short nap when she woke up again and rubbed her eyes. Something moved in the corner of her eye, so she looked up and swallowed when she saw what it was.

''You again…'' she snapped, looking the yellow eyed demon in his eyes. ''Out of creative ideas for where to pop up?''

''Ah, don't tell me you haven't missed me,'' he said with a smile.

''What do you want… why are you here again,'' she asked.

''Oh you know… just checking in how you are doing without your father. I can tell you, he is having a great time down there,'' he smirked.

''…Wait what? Down where? What do you know about where he is now,'' she frowned, not understanding.

''So you did kill him…'' she said, putting the pieces together.

''Now, don't jump to conclusions just yet. It was more voluntary than you think. If you want answers, why don't you ask Dean. He took his place after all…''

Before Jill could say anything, she woke up again, for real this time. She sat up with a start, before relaxing again.

''Hey, you okay back there?'' Dean asked, looking at her in the rearview mirror.

She met his eyes, still processing what the demon had just told her. He took his place after all… Did that mean that dad died in Dean's place? Maybe that had been the thing that dad told him right before he died, even though she couldn't possibly imagine that.

''Yeah…I'm fine,'' she mumbled and looked out the window. This was the first time that she felt a gap between her and Dean. She always had the idea that they told each other everything, except well… the fact that the demon visited her in her dreams, and her suspicion of him causing her nightmares. But the idea that Dean was holding things from her that were so important, whatever it could be. It hurt more than any of the injuries she'd ever gotten.

* * *

The next few weeks consisted of driving around and taking up jobs. First they solved a case where people would mysteriously die after having some sort of success for ten years. It was always the ten years. This made her realize that a lot of famous people probably made deals which ended in them dying on a young age. Also, her suspicions were confirmed. Dean told her that the crossroads demon confirmed that their father died in his place. She told him that it wasn't his fault, but Dean blamed himself. It was then that she realized that he must feel the same way as she did in mom's case. More than ever she wanted to speak up now, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew that every day she didn't tell her brothers was a day more of lying, she only made it worse for herself. But it was too much to bear.

Which brought her to the point of why this all happened in the first place. The demon wanted her for something. She was 'special', for whatever reason she didn't know about. And no, it wasn't the ''I don't see anything noteworthy about myself, ugh'' way. As a person she was just fine. If she lived a normal life, she would probably go to college by now, have a group of friends, maybe a boyfriend, a job. But the demon was talking about special in a… supernatural way. She was positive that the healing had something to do with it, but she had no idea what that even was. She had a feeling that she would very soon find out though…

* * *

**A/N: ughhh I want to read other sister fics so badly! But I'm afraid that if I do, my ideas for this one get twisted so I'm going to refraid from doing so for a little bit longer, at least until we get to season 4, which won't take that long if I'm honest ;). Until next chapter. **


	15. Hunted

**A/N: This chapter is a little bit longer than the previous ones! Tell me if you like the longer (kind of more detailed) ones or do you prefer the shorter ones. Let me know!**

* * *

Telekinesis, visions, healing. Jill couldn't get these weird facts about her and her brother out of her head. A few weeks earlier, Sam had encountered another ''chosen child'' with abilities, one with telekinesis that later got himself killed because he couldn't take it anymore. That made it clear that they are definitely not the only ones and that there are probably more people with abilities. This is when she realized that the healing was probably hers.

The demon captivated her mind constantly. She couldn't let the idea of having some of his blood inside of her, which made her so… well, special. She didn't want to admit it, but she was a little bit jealous of Sam. His power was actually useful. Sure, healing was great but he could save lives with his power. She could only save her own.

''Jill!''

''Huh?'' Jill said, looking up at Dean.

''…Did you even get any of what we just talked about?''

''Oh… no, sorry. Was it important?''

''Never mind,'' Dean groaned and Jill looked out the window again. He couldn't blame her for not paying attention, her mind was a little bit preoccupied right now. The day before had been pretty rough. They stranded in a small town that turned out to be infected with a weird virus that turned people crazy. They ended up in a medical center where they and a few other people stayed, trying to figure out how to survive the virus. That got a lot harder when both Sam and Jill got infected by one of the other people who had pretended to still be uninfected. At first the others wanted to kill her and Sam, but Dean eventually got them to take his car and leave them behind. Of course Jill and Sam protested but Dean wouldn't have any of it. At that point Jill was convinced that it was the end. Sure, they hunted monsters and ghosts and demons. But how can you beat an illness?

After a few minutes, however, one of the people that left them came back. She said the whole town was empty, that there was not a single person out there anymore. She took the time to test their blood again and after five hours, their blood was still perfectly clean. No trace of any infection which usually took three hours to show up. It was downright weird but none of them knew how to explain it. So, the hit the road again, not really able to do anything else. It was all Jill could think about though. Why didn't it affect Sam and her? It must have had something to do with them being…whatever they were. She just wanted a few damn answers for once.

Dean pulled over by a lake, taking some time to stretch his legs. Sam and Jill got out too and Jill took in the scenery. Everything seemed so unimportant at that point. Why did everything have to be so complicated all the time. Everywhere they went, trouble seemed to follow them. But here, there was no trace of anything supernatural going on. Just water, trees and mountains at the horizon. It was peaceful.

''So Dean… about last night. You said you were tired of the job. What was that all about?'' Sam asked his brother. It was when they were alone, the three of them, in the medical center and they were pretty convinced they were going to die. Dean confessed that he didn't want to go on without them, that he was tired. He never got around to explaining it though, but now that Sam started about it, Jill was curious too.

''Forget it…''

''You know we won't,'' Jill chuckled, ''we're going to keep asking about it until you talk.''

Dean stayed quiet for a little while before he spoke again.

''I don't know… I just think that… maybe we gotta go to the Grand Canyon.''

Jill and Sam stayed quiet until Sam broke the silence with a ''What?''

''Yeah you know, all this driving back and forth across country but I've never been to the Grand Canyon.''

''You're not making any sense, Dean…'' Jill said. She liked the idea, a lot actually, but coming from Dean, it was just… not right.

''I just think maybe we should take a break. Why do we get stuck with all the responsibility y'know, why can't we live life a little bit.''

Jill and Sam exchanged glances, creating just long enough of a pause for Dean to start walking back to the car.

''Whoa whoa, hold on a minute. We are a family alright, whatever it is that is bothering you, Sam and I can help you with it,'' Jill said, taking a step towards him and making Dean stop and turn again.

''…I can't tell you. I promised.''

''Who?''

''Dad.''

Jill swallowed and looked back at Sam, whom walked over and stood next to her.

''What are you talking about?'' he asked his brother.

''Right before dad died, he told me something. Something about you two.''

The next silence had been the longest one yet, until Jill was the first one to speak, her voice shaking a little bit.

''W-What did he tell you?''

''He said that he… wanted me to watch out for you. Take care of you.''

''He said that a million times.''

''This time was different… He said that I had to… save you.''

''…Save us from what?'' Sam asked now.

''He just said that I had to save you and that nothing else mattered, and if I couldn't…''

''…you'd what Dean?''

''That I had to kill you. He said that I might have to kill you…''

The tension was so thick you would need an axe to damage it, a knife wouldn't do it justice. Jill couldn't believe her ears. Their father had actually told Dean to kill them if he couldn't save her and Sam? And he hadn't even told him what to save them from.

''…What the hell is that supposed to mean?'' Jill almost whispered.

''I don't know-''

''Well there has to be some sort of explanation,'' Sam said, raising his voice. ''Did he know the demon's plans for us, are we supposed to go dark side or something? What else did he say Dean!?''

''Nothing, that's it I swear.''

''How come you never told us this!?''

''Because he is dead and he begged me not t-''

''Who cares!? Take some responsibility for yourself Dean! You had no right to keep this from us!''

''You think I wanted this? I wished to God he'd never opened his mouth. That I wouldn't have to walk around with this screaming in my head all day!''

Jill wanted to say something, anything, to calm her brothers down. They were so opinionated that she didn't even have time to think how she felt about all of this, she just wanted them to stop fighting.

''Okay guys we just… we just gotta figure this all out okay, let's just find out what is going on and we will come up with a solution.''

''We will?'' Dean said, turning to her. ''I think we should lay low. It'd be a lot safer. That way I can make sure…''

''Make what sure?'' Jill said, looking her brother straight in his eyes. Did he really not want to know what was going on with her and Sam, or did he not trust them.

''What, you think we actually will turn evil overnight? Is that it?'' she scoffed, not believing it.

''I never said that. This whole thing is spinning out of control, alright!? You, you have the healing symptoms of a freaking vampire, I don't even know what to think anymore.''

It was ironic how his words felt like a stake to the heart. Even Dean, her brother who had seen so many things in his life, thought she was a freak. The brother she involuntarily felt a stronger bond with, now estranged from her.

''You're pissed alright, I get that, I deserve it. But we are gonna lay low until we figure out our next move. Okay?''

''Forget it,'' Sam muttered before Jill could reply.

''Sam, please man. If it's not for yourself, think of Jill. You want to risk bringing her into more dangerous demon crap just because you feel like it? Just give me some time to think, I'm begging you here.''

After a few seconds Sam simply nodded and after that, no more words were said. Jill went back to the car, got in and lied down on the backseat. She never wanted to take sides between her brothers but after Sam left for college, she grew closer with Dean, naturally, because she was around him. Maybe her idea of their bond was too idealistic and he was really freaked out by her. The worst thing was that she didn't even choose this. It was no different than being disliked for any other trait about yourself. That hurt the most.

* * *

''What do you mean Sam is gone?''

''I mean he isn't here, I checked with the motel owner and someone's car is missing.''

''Damnit…'' Jill sighed. She should have known that after the day before, Sam wouldn't be able to get sleep. He probably left in the middle of the night, knowing that her and Dean were drained from that talk.

''Alright, well let's go look for him,'' she said and she got up and got her stuff together. They checked out and got in the car, not really knowing where to go, but at least they were on the move. Dean called Ellen, but she hadn't seen Sam since the last time they were al there. He called her a few times more, but still no sign of him. Eventually she called back and told him he was in Lafayette, Indiana, which is where they now headed.

''This kind of… feels like the old times, huh?'' Jill smiled up at Dean, hoping to lighten the mood a little. He looked over and gave her a small smile, then fixed his eyes on the road again.

''Yeah, a little bit,'' he nodded.

''I sometimes miss it. I mean… sure it sometimes got ugly but… we were pretty good at it right? Even those last few weeks before… before d-dad went missing. Just us, we kicked ass,'' she said, looking out the window. More than anything, she wanted to go back to those times. Just her and Dean on the road, going wherever the Chevy took them. Sure, they still weren't with dad and they didn't talk to Sam. But at least she knew that Sam was doing what he wanted, he was going to school, he was safe, he had a place with his girlfriend. He was gone from all the troubles that their lives had developed in. That life seemed so simple compared to what it had become.

''Yeah we did,'' Dean said, a crooked smile forming on his face while he thought back at the life they had only a few months ago. It seemed years by now, so much had happened ever since. He looked over at his sister. He wanted to protect her so badly and it killed him to know that he couldn't. Sure, he wanted to protect Sam to, with his life if needed. But Jill was the youngest, she was, is and would always will be his baby sister. And now that she got caught up in all this demon crap, he could feel his protective influence over her slip away and there was not much he could do about it. He would trade his life for it if it existed, but as far as he knew there wasn't a cure to just make her normal again.

''Hey do you um.. do you want to pick the music for a while?'' he asked dryly, his eyes on the road. Jill looked up with a surprised look on her face.

''For real?'' she asked.

''Yeah,'' he simply answered.

She smiled and reached down and grabbed the box of cassette tapes that held Dean's whole music collection. She picked one, put it in the slit of the car's cassette player and turned the volume up a little when AC/DC's greatest hits started playing. Sure, it wasn't exactly her favorite choice of music, but what else could she have possibly chosen. That's their road trips were made of. Classic rock, cans of lemonade and never ending roads through America, shared with Dean.

* * *

Jill woke up to Dean softly shaking her shoulder. She softly chuckled and rubbed her eyes.

''Out with the ringtone scares huh?'' she cooed, sitting up straight.

''Couldn't find my phone,'' he justified it immediately, but she knew he had his phone in his pocket, where he always kept it.

''I think I found him,'' Dean said, nodding his head in the direction of a motel room they were parked in front of and she followed his gaze. Right then, Sam walked past the window.

''Thank god you're okay,'' Dean said softly, when a girl appeared as well.

''Oh you're better than okay, Sam, you sly dog,'' Dean chuckled, and Jill elbowed his arm.

''What?'' Dean asked innocently, but Jill ignored him shaking her head.

She jumped in her seat when suddenly the glass window shattered.

''Stay in the car,'' Dean said immediately and he got out and ran off, not to the motel room, but in the other direction. Jill's heart pounded in her throat when two more shots were fired and she waited for any sign of movement, but there wasn't any for a while until the door slowly opened and Sam walked out. She quickly opened the car door and got out of the car. She looked up at the building behind her, presumably where the shooter had been, but there was nobody in sight, so she quickly crossed the parking lot.

''Jill? What are you-, are you okay?'' Sam asked, wanting to ask both questions at the same time.

''I'm fine, are you?'' she asked, inspecting him, but he seemed just fine.

''We tracked you here… I don't know where Dean is, he went the other way,'' she continued and she looked up when the girl exited the motel room.

''I'll introduce myself later, we need to find Dean,'' Jill said before she turned and jogged to the building Dean disappeared behind. She was followed by Sam and the girl and they climbed the fire escape to the roof of the building. It was only two stories high so it wasn't that much of a climb but still.

''He must have been on here… but there's no sign of anyone,'' Jill sighed and now turned at the girl.

''Ava, this is my sister Jill. Jill, this is Ava. She has uh… visions too,'' Sam introduced the two to each other. Jill nodded at the girl as a greeting.

''Great… so… you're one of us,'' she stated. Ava nodded.

''Sam told me you can heal… that's pretty cool. A hell of a lot better than having nightmares every night,'' Ava chuckled. She seemed like a bubbly and nice girl, so she merely smiled at her words. There was no need to give her an in depth description of her thoughts on the matter of her power.

Sam took out his phone and called Dean, who surprisingly picked up. They had a short and brief talk before they hung up again.

''He's in trouble. He mentioned funky town,'' he said to Jill, whom groaned. Funky town meant bad company.

''He also gave me an address, we gotta go there,'' he added, and Jill nodded. After they had sent Ava home again, it being too dangerous to go with them to wherever Dean was by now, they drove to the address Dean had provided them with.

''So… Ava had a dream about you dying, that's why she was here?'' Jill whispered, for some reason anxious about the environment they were it. By now it had turned dark and the atmosphere was pretty damn creepy.

''Yep…'' Sam said, looking around.

''Well shouldn't you be extra careful then? Maybe I should go by myself-''

''Jill, you're not going by yourself, alright? I am being careful, don't worry about me. Let's just find Dean.''

Jill sighed, she knew she couldn't talk Sam out of it anyway. They approached a shack that was completely dark, but it was the address Sam had received. They slowly walked up to the shack and Sam looked through the creeks of the wooden planks that acted as walls. He saw Dean, tied up in a chair, and another man, covering the door. He recognized him as Gordon, a hunter that they had encountered a few weeks back on a vampire gig.

He signaled to Jill that the front door wasn't safe, so they walked to the back of the house. Sam picked the lock of the backdoor and slowly opened it. He held his hand up and pointed at the floor. She looked down and spotted a trick wire. He was about to walk around it when Jill grabbed his arm and pointed down. A second trick wire.

She took off her shoes and tiptoed back through the door, Sam following her with a frown.

''What are you-'' he started to whisper, but she put her index finger in front of her lips to shush him, then tossed one of the shoes on one of wires. She hit it perfectly and the next moment there was a small explosion. She waited a few seconds, then threw the second shoe on the other wire and caused the second explosion. She grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him inside, now both of them hiding around the corner of the room the lead to the front of the house.

Not much later, Gordon slowly walked into the back room, looking for their remains. That's when Sam took out his gun and pointed it at him. Jill silently cursed herself when she realized she had left her handgun in Dean's car. She would have to do without, which could prove to be a problem, being that Gordon had a riffle.

''Drop the gun,'' Sam told Gordon.

''You shouldn't take your shoes off around here,'' Gordon said, whom had obviously spotted the shoes on the floor, which had surprisingly not been damaged that much.

''Put it down now!'' Sam demanded. Gordon slowly put the riffle down.

''You wouldn't shoot me, would you Sammy? Cause your brother, he thinks you're some kind of saint.''

''Yeah, I wouldn't be so sure,'' Sam scoffed.

''See, that's what I said,'' Gordon remarked, before turning and slamming the gun out of Sam's hand in a swift move. Gordon threw a hard punch in Sam's face, temporarily disorienting him. Jill jumped in front of him, kicking Gordon in the chest but it wasn't half as hard as it would have been with her shoes on. He grabbed her shoulders and planted his knee in her stomach, making her fold over and fall on the floor with a thud. Gordon walked over to Sam, whom had just regained his balance, but with another punch, he flew through the thin wall of the shack, landing in the kitchen.

''You and your sister are no better than the filthy things you hunt,'' he coldly said, raising a small but very sharp knife. Right before he could use it on Sam, Jill kicked him in the side and dragged him off of her brother. Sam quickly got up and punched Gordon's jaw a few times, while Jill picked up his riffle and pointed it at him.

''Do it. Do it! Show your brother the killer you truly are, Jill'' he said. She had her finger on the trigger and she wanted to do nothing more than shoot the son of a bitch, but instead she turned the riffle and hit him in the head hard with the handle, knocking him unconscious.

She quickly walked to the front room where Dean was still tied up. She helped him untying the ropes and he got up.

''Are you okay? Jill are y-''

''I'm fine, I promise,'' she said, looking up at him. When she fell on the floor, she hit the ground with her head and got a cut right above her eyebrow. A little bit of blood had seeped through the wound, but now that wound was not visible anymore. It was like her skin had never been damaged. Dean saw the blood and also noticed that the blood had no source. He clenched his jaw but didn't say anything, which Jill appreciated.

''Let's go,'' Sam said when he walked over.

''Hold on, Gor-''

''Gordon is taken care of, trust me,'' Sam interrupted him and they walked out. They walked away from the shack in silence, when the silence was interrupted by dangerously close by gunshots.

''You call this taken care of!?'' Dean yelled at Sam while they were running for cover and dove behind a small hill that shielded the three of them completely.

''Just wait for one more second,'' Sam promised, when the sound of sirens suddenly overpowered the gunshots. Gordon was already completely surrounded by the police. He had no way of getting out of that one.

* * *

In the car, Jill almost instantly fell asleep. She hadn't noticed just how tired she really was after that day. When she woke up again, they were almost in the town where Ava lived. Sam had a feeling in his gut that something was wrong, after she didn't answer any of his calls.

When they arrived at the address that Sam had gotten from her, they got out and walked over to the house. It was dark, which wasn't strange since it was in the middle of the night. They were probably asleep. They went inside, picking locks really not being a problem, and looked around.

''Anybody home?'' Sam called through the house. The downstairs was clear and they walked upstairs. When they got to the bedroom, they found a man in bed. Covered in blood, which was also splattered on the floor and some of it on the walls.

''Holy..'' Jill softly said, trailing off into silence. Yep, Sam had been right. There was definitely something wrong.

''Sulfur,'' Dean said, holding up his hand. He was standing by the window, which had traces of the powder, which was now also on his fingertips.

''A demon's been here,'' he added. Sam knelt down and picked something up. Jill walked over and looked what he had in his hand. It was a ring.

''Ava,'' Sam simply said. Ava had been there.


	16. All Hell Breaks Loose

**A/N: another long (for me haha) chapter. **

* * *

There were no leads on where Ava could be after the night they found her fiancée. They contacted Ellen but she hadn't heard about any girl that fit her description. In between the hunt for Ava, they took on a case in Cornwall, Connecticut. Right before they arrived there someone had died and even during their stay a man died. It turned out to be the ghost of an old lady's sister, eventually stopped when she was reunited with her sister, whom was already a grandmother by then. She sacrificed herself for the safety of her daughter and granddaughter, but at least the killings were over.

Not only that, but in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, they got themselves in a nasty shapeshifter case. It was a shame that this took place in a bank and it looked like a robbery. The worst part of it was that they caught Dean's face, making him a seriously wanted guy. There was an agent, Victor Hendrikson, who seemed to know everything about them. Their true identities, their history. He was on a case, a case dedicated to them. Which meant they were in big trouble. They managed to get their asses busted and in jail, for a gig though, only a couple of weeks later and surprisingly busted out again.

And where was Jill in all this? At Bobby's. That's right. They had dumped her as Bobby's, not that she didn't like the man. She usually could laugh about his common grumpiness and he was good company, but the fact that her brothers had taken off without her 'just to keep her safe' was annoying her. For whatever overprotective, sexist reason they had for keeping their younger sister out of their hunting trips, she didn't know and frankly didn't care. She had been on the road with Dean for weeks for crying out loud. And now because more was happening on the demon front, like everything with Ava, they just isolated her from everything? She was beyond pissed at this point. Not to mention that she had gotten them out of some deep trouble before, they kind of needed her. Of course, they didn't think so.

After they had killed a djinn, the boys came back for her. By now it had been a good 3 months that she was sitting on her ass at Bobby's, not doing anything. She was pissed when they walked in and wasn't going to go easy on them.

''Oh, look who are here. My brothers whom have completely forgotten about me. You know, when you dump me here, you could just call every now and then to have a talk, not just when you need something from Bobby,'' Jill spoke when Sam and Dean walked into the living room.

''Hi…to you too,'' Sam slowly said.

''Don't give me that 'where did that come from' attitude Sam, you know exactly what I'm talking about.''

''Whoa whoa, calm down, okay Jill? You know why we left you here, it's not sa-'' Dean started, but Jill interrupted him.

''Not safe? When have our lives ever been safe, Dean? The job is dangerous, I know that, but that was never a reason for dad to not include me, not for the past few years. If anything, I'm safer now. I can heal myself, that is actually a good thing.''

''There are people, demons, out there looking for you Jill, this is not the same as before,'' Dean said sternly after he dropped the calm act.

''And after Sam too, yet he gets to come. I am 20 years old Dean, I'm not a little girl anymore-''

''That doesn't mean we don't have to protect you anymore. Now if you really aren't a little girl anymore, stop whining and complaining. We came back to pick you up,'' he said, raising his voice a little to shut her up.

Jill opened her mouth to say something but bit her lower lip instead.

''Fine,'' she said eventually, ''I'll go grab my bag.'' She went upstairs to her room where she collected the stuff that had spread out over her room over time. She still didn't have a lot of possessions but it was enough for her. And enough to fit in a bag.

When she walked down again, her brothers were talking to Bobby in the kitchen. She walked in with one strap of her backpack over her shoulder and smiled weakly.

''So you're leavin' huh?'' Bobby asked her.

''Yep,'' she smiled at him. ''Thank you for letting me stay here for a while.''

''No problem. You boys keep an eye on her, would ya?'' he eyed Sam and Dean.

''Always,'' Dean said with a nod before walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

The car ride was long and awkward, but Jill preferred the silence over talking at that point. She didn't feel like having an in depth conversation about mainly Dean's always present need to keep her out of anything that they lived for. Hunting was the only thing she had and he was even keeping that from her now. If she had a normal life, or a job, or school next to it, great, she would have something to do every day. But unfortunately, hunting was all she did and not being able to do so and sit around all day sucked.

They stopped at a diner on the side of the road for food and Sam got out to get some burgers on the go. Dean and Jill were left in the car and for a moment, Jill got a feeling in her gut that this was going to be a long wait for the food, but luckily Dean turned up the music a little bit. She then realized that she had forgotten to tell Sam to order a side of fries for her, something she had been craving ever since they got in the car.

''I'll be right back,'' she told Dean and she opened the car door.

''Bring me some pie,'' Dean called after her and she couldn't help but smile a little when she closed the door and walked over to the diner. She walked through the door and walked over to Sam, who was standing in front of the counter.

''Hey. I forgot to mention I wanted some fries too. And Dean wants pie,'' she chuckled, leaning against the counter.

''Alright, when he gets back I'll add those to the bill,'' Sam nodded.

* * *

The very next moment, literally not a second later, Jill opened her eyes and looked right into the white clouded sky. She quickly sat up. She was in a town, an old looking town which was definitely deserted. She slowly got up. She could swear she was in that diner with Sam waiting for her fries just a moment earlier.

''Sam?'' she called, starting to walk and look around. There was no sign of life anywhere. She took her phone out of her pocket and sighed when she saw she didn't have any service. She looked around and saw a couple of people at the end of the street. She approached them, carefully, but dropped her guard when she recognized her brother amongst them.

She jogged over and Sam spotted her when she was almost there.

''Jill? Where the hell are we.''

''I have no idea,'' she shook her head, coming to a halt.

''These guys have powers too…'' he said, nodding to the other people. She recognized Ava and a guy that they met a few months earlier, Andy. He could make people think certain things. He even made Dean give him his car for a couple of hours, something that really wasn't possible in the normal world.

Sam explained to the other people what was going on, but they had a hard time grasping the idea. Jill couldn't blame them, of course they were freaking out and Sam telling them about a demon doing all this was making him seem like a nut-job. Other than Ava and Andy, there was a guy named Jake and a girl named Lily. They were all 23 years old and all had some sort of power. For a moment Jill felt left out, being the only younger person of the group. What did that mean?

She didn't have time to think about it because Jake already took off, wanting to deal with this by himself.

''Great…now what?'' Jill said.

''We go after him,'' Sam said before following Jake. Jill and the others followed behind him and Sam found Jake just in time to follow him into a house, grab an iron bar and swing it at a demon that was right in front of Jake. After this, they didn't doubt Sam's story anymore.

They went inside a house, looking for salt and any other things they could use to their advantage, when Jill noticed that someone was missing.

''Guys, where is Lily?'' she said, looking around. She walked about outside to see if the was there, when she stopped in her tracks and looked at the windmill across the street. Lily was hanging from it, a rope tied around her neck, her body lifeless.

The others walked outside too and Ava gasped when she saw the girl. She started freaking out to Sam, who tried to calm her down and told her to get it together. Jake went to get the girl down from the windmill, before they went back to preparing for whatever was coming. Jill helped Andy and Ava to cover each window and door with salt, Sam and Jake went to search for iron bars to use as weapons. Then there was nothing else to do than wait.

Jill sat in a chair, staring at the open door. Whatever was coming, at least they knew what to expect. Kind of. She jumped up when a familiar face showed up in the door opening. It was the yellow eyed demon, standing there, leaning against the door frame.

''Sam, he's here!'' she called, but Sam ignored her, remaining in his seat.

''Howdy Jill,'' the demon greeted her, entering the room.

''..I'm dreaming again, aren't I?''

''What do you say, you and I take a little walk,'' yellow eyes said, more of a command than a question. Jill had no choice but to go with him. She was asleep after all and she wouldn't wake up unless he wanted her to. Besides, he could have killed her if he wanted by now. So she followed him outside, her eyebrows in a deep frown, her hands curled up into fists.

''You're awfully quiet. You're not mad at me, are you?''

''What the hell is going on? Why are we all here?''

''Welcome to the Miss America pageant. Why do you think you're here? This is a competition. Only one of you crazy kids is going to make it out alive.''

''I thought you need soldiers-''

''I do, or actually… I need one. I need a leader.''

''For what?''

''I already have my army. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out already. I'm looking for the best and brightest to fill up this position. To be honest, I have my eyes on your brother. He is tough, he is smart, he is well trained. But you're a close second. You're just not as… suffering as he is. See, I know you hate yourself for what happened to your mother, but Sam, Sam has this ability to hate unconditionally. That is true drive-''

''Stop talking about Sam like that,'' Jill demanded.

''Oh, by the way. Right now, I'm in Sam's dream as well. I'm showing him exactly what happened the night your mother died. You probably should have told him by now. I just couldn't wait any longer.''

Jill's face paled at his words. No, he couldn't tell Sam, not yet. She instantly regretted not telling her brothers right after the demon had visited her in her sleep for the first time. Sam would be pissed at her, not just for what happened but also for her keeping quiet about it.

''Good luck,'' the demon smirked, before she got shaken awake by Sam.

''Jill, wake up,'' he said and her eyes shot open. She saw in his eyes that he knew, and he wanted to talk to her about it, but something was keeping him from doing so.

''Sam,'' she started softly, but Jake cut her off.

''Ava is missing. We have to go look for her.''

Jake and Sam set out to search for her while Jill was supposed to stay inside with Andy. Like she was actually going to. She went outside and started looking around to see if she could find Sam or Jake, or even Ava. After walking around for about ten minutes, she spotted Jake and walked over.

''Hey. No sign of Ava yet?'' she asked when she approached him. ''When we find her, we should get out of here as fast as we can.''

''I don't think that's going to happen, Jill.''

She looked at Jake. ''What do you mean?''

''The demon… he came to me, he told me that only one is leaving this place alive, otherwise he will kill us all.''

She frowned. Was he turning on them? Planning to kill them all?

''So what… you're going to kill us?'' she said sarcastically.

''I'm sorry…'' Jake said, before lashing out at her with the iron bar in his hand. She dodged it and grabbed the small knife that she kept in her belt.

''Come on Jake, don't do this. You won't be able to hurt me, my power is healing remember? Whatever damage you do to me, it's gone in a matter of seconds.''

He ignored her, swinging at her again before kicking her in the stomach, making her fly back and land on her side with a yelp. She felt the bone in her lower arm snap, she could hear it loud and clear. She knew that it would soon heal again, however, so she got up again, wanting to pick up the knife she dropped when she collided with the ground, but Jake pounced at her again. She dodged him this time, making him trip and she quickly picked up the iron bar that he was holding, and hit him in the head. He wasn't dead, he probably wasn't even unconscious, but he wasn't going to get up any time soon. She quickly made a run for it, her arm almost completely healed already, when she spotted Sam.

''Sam!'' she called, running over. ''Jake turned on us. The demon, he got into his head, he tried to kill me. I took him out but he'll come after us soon.''

''Andy and Ava are dead,'' Sam replied, looking around. ''We have to find a way to get out of here.''

Jill looked up when she saw lights from the corner of her eyes and her face lit up when she heard the familiar roar of Dean's car. When it came to a halt, Jill started walking over, eager to see Dean again and get out of there. Dean and Bobby came out of the car, but Dean didn't look relieved.

''Sam, look out!''

Jill turned just in time to see Jake behind Sam, sliding a knife in his back. Instinctively, Jill ran back and practically jumped on Jake, who let Sam go. He pushed Jill off of himself and stuck the knife right in her heart. She gasped, it hurt like hell, but she didn't feel weaker. Jake pulled the knife out again and Jill expected him to run, but instead, she felt Jake's hand punch through her chest, literally. In one swift movement, he ripped her heart out of her chest, dropped it and ran away before Dean or Bobby could get close.

This wasn't right. Something was different. Her chest was on fire, she could feel the life seeping out of her. Had Jake found out the only way to kill her? Something she herself didn't even know? The last thing she saw was Dean, Sam and Bobby, all in one blink of an eye, before her eyelids dropped.

Sam and Jill hit the ground simultaneously, Sam on his knees, Jill a little bit behind him, on her back. Dean caught Sam and Bobby knelt next to Jill, horror spread on his face because of the sight before him.

''Sam, Sam look at me. You're going to be fine. Bobby, how is she. Is she healing?'' Dean called out, trying to focus on everything at the same time.

''She isn't,'' Bobby simply said. It only took one look for him to figure out that she was done for.

''Sam…Sam!'' Dean begged his brother, holding his lifeless body in his arms. He looked over Sam's shoulder at Bobby and his sister. Bobby looked up at him, unable to get the words out.

''No… no no no, she heals. That's what keeps her safe, she-…'' Dean protested, but he couldn't speak any more. Just like that, his world had collapsed.

* * *

''Dean? I brought you some food.''

Bobby walked in, holding a bag of food, but Dean didn't have an appetite. He was standing in the door opening of a small room, looking down upon his two siblings. Sam and Jill lied in two beds next to each other, both of their faces grey and unnaturally still. He had been standing there for an hour already, just looking at them. He knew it wouldn't bring them back, but he couldn't face it. Not yet, there had to be a way to get them back.

''No thanks, I'm fine.''

''You should eat something.''

''I said I'm fine,'' he repeated, walking over to Bobby and taking a sip of his beer.

''Look Dean… I hate to bring this up, I really do. But don't you think it's time that we bury them?''

''No.''

''We could maybe…''

''What? Burn their bodies? Not yet.''

''I want you to come with me. You shouldn't be alone. I could use your help Dean, the world is ending.''

''Well let it end!'' Dean yelled. ''You think I haven't given enough? I'm done. All of it. And if you know what's good for you, you turn around and get the hell out. Go!'' he continued and gave Bobby a light push to get his point across.

''I'm sorry…'' he instantly said, looking down and running his fingertips and thumb along the sides of his mouth.

''You know where I'll be..'' Bobby finally said, before leaving the place.

Dean slowly walked back to the room his younger siblings were in and sat down in the chair next to the bed. He stared at their bodies for minutes before he started to talk.

''I've always tried to protect you two from… not only from what was out there, but from the life we had. To shield you away from reality just a little bit longer so you didn't have to worry about it. Sammy you always asked the questions. How come we didn't have a mom, why did we always moved around, where did dad go. I remember begging you, quit asking Sammy. You don't wanna know, man. And Jill… when you got older, you always wanted to come on hunting trips. And I always hoped that dad wouldn't let you just yet. All I wanted for you two was to… let you be kids for a little while longer, before telling you what's really out there. I had to protect you from all that. Keep you safe. Dad didn't even have to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? It was like I had one job. One job… and I screwed up. I blew it. And for that I'm sorry.''

Dean wiped away the tears that dampened his cheeks and let his head rest in his hand, his elbow propped on his knee.

''I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. I let dad down… And now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down too. But how can I? How am I supposed to live with that… What am I supposed to do,'' he asked, getting up.

''WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?''

* * *

''Dean. It is so, so good to see you. I mean it… look at you. Got your family killed, all alone in the world. It's too sweet''

Dean looked the crossroads demon in the eyes as she walked over, close enough for him to feel the demon's breath.

''You're gonna have to give me a moment. Sometimes you have to stop and smell the roses.''

''I should send you straight back to hell.''

''Oh, you should. But you won't. I know you want to make a deal. Save Sammy and Jill, follow in daddy's footsteps. Let me guess, you're offering up your soul.''

''There are a hundred other demons who would love to get their hands on it. And it's all yours, all you gotta do is bring Sam and Jill back and give me ten years. Heck even five if that's the price for both their lives.''

''No can do, Dean. One life for one soul. That's how the deal works, I can't change that. If you want to make a deal, you can only save one.''

Dean stared at the possessed lady. He had not prepared for this. He actually needed to choose between his brother and sister now? He could felt the rage in his chest boil up. There had to be another way, she just didn't want to tell him.

''Let me make this easier for you. You can't have Jill.''

''What are you talking about?'' he asked, his voice low of anger.

''Let's just say that… Jill's soul isn't up for bargaining. I can honestly say that I don't know why. But I don't have the power to bring her back.''

''There has to be a way. You lying son of a bi-''

''I'm not lying Dean, and you better start acting nice or there will be no deal at all. I can get Sam back for you, and give you one year and one year only. I can't help you with Jill. Oh, and if you try and find a way out, the deal is off. Sam drops dead and is back to rotten meat in no time.''

He was speechless. He should have known that getting two soles back for one wasn't going to work, but now that he couldn't choose either. He didn't want to admit it to himself but it took a load off of his shoulders. The weight of having to pick which he had to save, he couldn't have lived with himself afterwards.

''So what do you say?'' the demon asked.

Dean looked in her eyes for a few seconds before making his decision, where he stepped forward and sealed the deal in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Sam sat up with a gasp. He had the feeling like his back was ripped open and his tongue was made of sandpaper. He looked around the room and frowned when he saw Jill in the bed next to him.

''Jill?'' he said, getting up with a wince and he slowly walked over, but he stopped when he saw her too pale skin and the gaping hole in her chest.

''No… no no, this isn't…'' he croaked out, looking around again before dropping to his knees, tears welling up in his eyes. He brushed some hair out of his sister's face, his fingertips brushing over her cold skin.

''Dean!?'' he called, but there was so sign of him. Was he dreaming again? Was this some weird trick of his mind while he was asleep?

He heard the front door open and he looked up, to see Dean walking in.

''Dean, what happened? Is Jill… how can…'' he said, looking down at her again. Dean slowly walked over.

''I'm sorry Sammy,'' Dean said, his voice on the verge of breaking. ''I couldn't save her.''

''If it's anyone who should be sorry, it's me,'' Sam almost whispered. ''I was right next to her. I should have seen it coming. I should have protected he-''

''This wasn't your fault, Sam. Hell you were…almost dead yourself.''

''What happened back there?'' Sam asked, looking up at him.

''That kid stabbed you in the back… it was pretty bad, you lost a lot of blood. Bobby patched you up.''

''And Jill…?''

''He… he stabbed her in the heart, then ripped it out. Probably the only way to kill her, since she could take everything else.''

Sam looked down and nodded. ''Must have been the demon. He got into our heads…telling everyone it was a race, only one could survive. So he told Jake how to kill her…''

Dean paced around the room until he kicked the bed that Sam used to lay on.

''That son of a bitch… I'm going to find that kid and rip him to shreds,'' he said, rubbing his forehead.

''I'm going to be right there with you…'' Sam spoke before he got up, wiping his tears away with his sleeve.

They both didn't mention burying her, but they both knew that it was coming. They had to, and both of them didn't have the heart to burn her body. After they had something to eat, Dean demanded Sam ate to get his strength back, they found a clearing and dug her a grave. When they placed her in the hole, the two of them looked down at her for several minutes, but neither of them spoke. Then, they filled up the grave and marked the spot with a wooden cross on which 'J.W.' was engraved that Dean put together with two boards and rope.

After staring at the grave for a little longer, Dean walked back to the car, but Sam stayed behind.

''I…wish I could have saved you. If I had turned around just two seconds earlier, I would have noticed Jake and… and you would still be alive. I know that… especially the last few years, I haven't been much of a brother. Sure the last one and a half year we… we bonded again, but… I should have been more grateful. For you, for Dean, for dad. I know how bad you felt when I left, but I just… I was selfish. And when all this demon crap started, I should have… I should have asked you more about it, be there for you. I knew you were struggling with something, I just knew it. The demon told me what happened.. when mom died. I didn't have the chance to tell you, but… I don't blame you, Jill. It's not your fault what happened that night. Now it all makes sense, why you were acting so strange, why you didn't tell us. You blamed yourself for her death. But it wasn't you, it was that demon. I will make you a promise. Dean and I are going to kill this son of a bitch. For you and for mom.''

* * *

Bobby had expected Dean to pop up sooner or later, but not with Sam. He instantly knew that Dean had done something stupid and he suspected the worst. After Dean and Bobby had a 'talk', which mostly consisted of Bobby yelling at Dean for throwing his life away, Ellen arrived. Right before Dean and Bobby got to the town Sam and Jill were stuck in, the Roadhouse burned down, taking down a lot of hunters, including Ash. Ellen told them that it was pure luck that got her out, a simple run to the grocery store. Right before the fire, Ash called Ellen, telling her to look in their safe. So she did, and she found a map, which she took with her. The map had five x's drawn on it in a circle and after Bobby dove into his books, he found out that they all marked a church that was built by Samuel Colt, the same man that had made the demon killing gun. The churches were all connected with iron railroads, which were placed so that it was one giant devils trap that was impossible to cross. Why the demons wanted to get in that place, they didn't know. But Sam did know someone who could get in there for the demon. Jake.

They intercepted Jake in the middle of the devil's trap but not before he could do what he came to do. He opened a door to Hell, letting out whatever was near that door. Demons, spirits. It got him killed, Sam being the one that shot him with six bullets, no less. While Bobby and Ellen tried to close the door, the yellow eyed demon had found Sam and Dean. He was about to kill Dean, when someone swung his arms around him and stopped him from doing so. John Winchester's spirit had separated the demon from its body, now holding a black cloud of smoke in his arms, until it broke free again and entered the body. This had however given Dean enough time to pick the Colt up and point it at him, before shooting the last bullet right in the center of his heart. They watched their father's spirit disappear again, this time with a smile on his face.

* * *

''We'll check that off the to-do list,'' Dean softly joked, looking down at the corpse of the man that had been possessed by the yellow eyed demon.

''You did it,'' Sam smiled up at him.

''I didn't do it alone…''

''You really..think dad climbed out of hell?''

''The door was open. He was stubborn enough to do it,'' Dean nodded.

''I kinda don't believe it… our whole lives we've been prepping for this. Dad and Jill paid for it with their lives.''

''Yeah… '' Dean said quietly.

Sam crouched next to the dead demon and looked in it's now back to blue eyes.

''That was for our mom and Jill.''

* * *

**A/N: ALL. THE. FEELS. Now before I get hate mail, this fanfic is far from over… don't worry about it. This isn't the end and a new chapter will be up soon again. Just wait and see how this all folds out ;)**


End file.
